


Sonrie y pon tu mejor cara

by gwynplaine89



Series: GUASÓN [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynplaine89/pseuds/gwynplaine89
Summary: Arthur Fleck es un payaso que vive si vida entre golpes y fracasos. Quizás una sola cosa podría cambiar su oscuro destino.
Relationships: Sophie Dumond & Arthur Fleck
Series: GUASÓN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Un fracasado crónico

El autobús está repleto. Parece que me tocará ir de pie esta vez. Esperen. Al fondo hay un sitio libre. Me dejo caer en el último asiento. Aún estoy muy adolorido por la golpiza que me llevé esta mañana. Unos muchachos me asaltaron afuera de la tienda de música, me arrebataron el cartel de las manos y escaparon. Los seguí pero me emboscaron en un callejón, me tiraron al suelo y me golpearon. Eran cinco. Sé que me descontarán del sueldo por el cartel roto. Y no hay mucho que recortarle a ese sueldo de todos modos...

El camino a casa es largo. Todos los días se parecen entre sí. Siempre la misma ruta, las mismas calles, las mismas luces, la misma gente. Pero a veces, y solo a veces, hay algo distinto, algo que llama mi atención. Un pequeño niño. En el asiento de adelante. Voltea a verme y me mira con curiosidad. Parece estar muy interesado en mí. Es el único en este autobús para el que no soy invisible. Más temprano ya me lavé la cara y me quité toda la pintura de payaso, pero no importa, los niños, a diferencia de los adultos, tienen fantasía. Solo con hacerle unas caras chistosas el niño ya se ríe. De repente la madre voltea enojada a verme.

\- Deje de molestar a mi hijo!

\- No lo estaba molestando...lo siento...

Solo trataba de hacerlo reír. Las personas siempre parecen estar alteradas...

De pronto siento como la risa va subiendo por mi garganta. Ay no...por favor no, ahora no.

\- JAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

La mujer se voltea de nuevo.

\- DE QUÉ SE RÍE?!

\- JAJJAJAJAJJAJ no...no JAJAJJAJA. No me...no me río. JAJAJAJJAJA. Lo s-siento. JAJJAJAJA.

Me falta el aire. La garganta me duele. No logro hablar. Llevo mi mano a mi bolsillo, saco una de mis "tarjetas de presentación" y se la entrego. Las personas normales siempre traen una consigo. En ellas dicen cosas como "ABOGADO", "DOCTOR" o "GERENTE". La mía es un poco diferente.

"Disculpe si me río. Estoy enfermo. Mi risa es involuntaria.  
Por favor, devuelva esta tarjeta"

La mujer la lee, me mira con algo de desconfianza y me devuelve la tarjeta. Mi risa se va calmando, pero ya la incomodé. A ella y a todos los presentes. Siento todas esas miradas sobre mí. Aún faltan dos paradas para llegar a casa, pero a penas el bus se detiene, me bajo inmediatamente. Me siento en una banca en la parada a esperar el siguiente.

Un hombre se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Trae un periódico y se dispone a leerlo. En la portada está Thomas Wayne, el candidato a alcalde de Ciudad Gótica. Me da un poco de risa al verlo porque recuerdo que mi mamá tiene cierta extraña obsesión con enviarle cartas. Y entonces se me descontrola otra vez la risa.

\- JAJAJJAJJAAAAA

Me tapo la boca con la mano para asfixiar la risa. Pero no puedo.

\- Qué te pasa?- me dice el hombre, visiblemente irritado.

Solo niego con la cabeza. Trato de decir algo pero otra vez no lo logro. Solo empeora la risa y se hace cada vez más fuerte.

\- JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ

\- QUÉ TE HACE TANTA GRACIA, IDIOTA?- me grita el hombre tirando el periódico a un costado.

Vuelvo a sacar mi tarjeta del bolsillo y se la entrego.

El hombre la lee. Ahora es él quien se ríe.

\- Estás enfermo? Jajajjajaja.

\- Si, señor...

-En serio? Pobre de ti...JAJJAJAJAJ ACASO ME CREES ESTÚPIDO?- grita.

\- N-no!- Yo...

El hombre rompe la tarjeta en pedacitos.

\- No! Por favor...la necesito!

Era la única que me quedaba.

\- Maldito fenómeno!- dice, y me tira los restos en la cara.

Genial, en un solo día logré que me golpearan, me descontaran y destrozaran mi última tarjeta. Mi vida es todo un éxito.

Las personas no solo son impacientes...a veces son crueles por deporte.

Dejo pasar el bus. A pesar de que oscureció y es invierno, creo que por hoy prefiero caminar. El frío de los hombres es peor que el frío de la noche. Es un frío voluntario.


	2. Penny y Murray

Para llegar a casa es necesario subir unas escaleras interminables. Es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero hoy cada peldaño duele a causa de los golpes, y me toma el doble de tiempo llegar hasta arriba. Desde aquí sigo por otras dos cuadras a mano derecha. El viento es intenso y debo cruzar los brazos para protegerme del frío porque mi sweater amarillo no me abriga mucho. Es díficil abrirse paso entre la basura que amenaza con enterrar a Ciudad Gótica. Las ratas, por otro lado, son algo a lo que uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo. En lo particular, a mí no me molestan. Creo que sufren la misma suerte que nosotros. Solo vagan desesperadas en busca de un poco de comida y de un refugio.

El edificio donde vivo es una horrible y maldita pocilga. Es viejo, derruido y apesta. Adentro hay al menos doscientos apartamentos donde las personas viven apretadas como sardinas. El mío es el 8A. A penas hay espacio suficiente para acomodarme a mí y a mi mamá. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el único momento bueno de mi día es cuando llego aquí, a casa.

\- Llegas tarde, Feliz! Qué pasó?

Feliz... así es como me dice mamá. Es irónico...  
Mamá nunca sale, es muy delicada de salud y necesita mi ayuda para casi todo. Ya no puede trabajar. Se llama siempre le preparo la cena y se la llevo a la cama. Solo hay una cama. A veces la compartimos y a veces yo duermo en el sofá de la sala.

\- Perdí el último bus...- le explico, mientras me quito los zapatos y le caliento un plato de sopa.

\- Ven, de prisa! Ya va a comenzar el show!

Todas las noches antes de acostarnos, nos sentamos juntos a ver el show de Murray. Es la mejor parte de mi día.

Murray no solo es un comediante, es el mejor comediante que existe. Él es todo lo que yo sueño ser algún día. Cuando veo su programa, suelo imaginar que estoy en él, que Murray me invita, que cuento bromas hilarantes, que las personas me aplauden y que las hago reír. Mamá dice que mi propósito en la vida es llevar risa y felicidad al mundo. Es algo que me tomo muy en serio. Mamá y Murray son todo lo que tengo, son mi compañía cada noche cuando llego a casa.

\- Tú no comerás, hijo?

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Pero mira lo flaco que estás...come un poco, sí?

\- No te preocupes, mamá...estoy bien.

Después del show mamá se duerme. Yo me quedo despierto un rato más. Enciendo un cigarrillo y me quito la camisa. En ocasiones como hoy, tengo cuidado de no hacerlo delante de mamá, para que no vea los moretones en mi cuerpo, ni lo terriblemente delgado que estoy. Ella no necesita saber que las personas me lastiman en las calles o que el sueldo de payaso no compra suficiente comida para los dos.

Trato de escribir mi diario, así como lo recomendó mi terapeuta. Son en su mayoría pensamientos aislados, cosas insignificantes que me vienen a la mente durante el día. Algunas veces se me ocurren bromas y las escribo también. No deseo ver a nadie y al mismo tiempo necesito hablar con alguien... y resuelvo el problema conversando con el papel. Dicho esto, no siempre es fácil anotar mis pensamientos porque las palabras tienen fronteras y el pensamiento no las tiene.

Por hoy escribo solo una línea:

Hay cierto castigo en el solo hecho de existir.

Soy payaso, y para completarme, o quizás para complicarme, también soy bailarín. A veces me pongo a bailar en la oscuridad de la sala, solo con las luces de las calles que entran por la ventana. No necesito música, la música uno la lleva adentro. Siempre imagino que tengo una audiencia que me admira y me dice "Arthur, qué gran bailarín eres!"

-"Gracias!"- les respondo y saludo a mi público.

Qué grandioso sería poder ser como Murray y fascinar a las multitudes todas las noches. Qué fantástico sería sentir el aprecio sincero de las personas. Su respeto, su admiración, su cariño... Qué grandioso sería, aunque sea solo por un día, pertenecer al mundo de los felices.


	3. El hombre que ríe

Me llamo Arthur, no sé si ya lo mencioné. Pero a lo largo del día me llaman por muchos nombres distintos y al final ya ni sé quién soy. Para mamá soy "Feliz", para mis colegas payasos en JAJA soy Arthur o "Art". Para todos los demás soy "fenómeno", "idiota", "imbécil" y todos sus derivados.

Y bueno, también está el nombre artístico que aún no tengo pero que debo encontrar para cuando me convierta en un comediante famoso. Sigo pensando en uno apropiado...

Después del incidente del otro día, Hoyt, nuestro jefe, me retiró de la tienda de música. Al parecer el dueño reclamó por el cartel roto. Después de descontarme cien dólares por eso, me asignaron a un puesto de trabajo nuevo. Es una tienda de zapatos que, al igual que la tienda de música, necesita liquidar todo su inventario antes de clausurar su negocio. Todo el mundo está en quiebra hoy en día...

\- Si rompes o pierdes o te robas otro cartel, tendré que despedirte, Arthur.- me advierte el jefe antes de salir.

\- Pero señor, ya le dije que me asaltaron.

\- Para qué mierda querría alguien un maldito cartel de payaso? No tiene sentido!

\- Tampoco lo sé...pero así fue.

\- Sea como sea, no quiero más reclamos de parte de nuestros clientes. Ahora levanta el trasero y ponte a trabajar!

La mañana transcurre con tranquilidad. Sostengo un letrero, lo giro, bailo y saludo a la gente que pasa. Muchos se acercan a la tienda y los veo salir con bolsas y cajas de zapatos. Algunas veces los niños pequeños me saludan. Ellos me agradan. Son los únicos para quienes los payasos somos dignos de admiración.

Normalmente trabajo hasta las 5:00 de la tarde. Pero a penas son las 2:00 y ya no hay nada más que vender. El dueño de la tienda se me acerca.

\- Eres un tipo agradable...me ayudaste a venderlo todo en un solo día!

Agradable? Nadie nunca se había referido a mí en esos términos.

\- Cómo te llamas?

\- Arthur.

\- Arthur! Toma una propina, come algo y vete a casa temprano. Aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Vaya, es la primera vez que recibo una propina. Llevaré un pedazo de pastel para mamá! Parece que hoy será un buen día después de todo.

Tengo mucha hambre y decido comer algo antes de irme a casa. Me dirijo hacia una tienda cercana y me compro un pequeño sandwich. El cajero me mira raro. Me imagino que no todos los días debe ver payasos comprando en su negocio.

A la vuelta de la esquina hay una pequeña plaza. Busco una banca libre y me siento a comer. Los días en Ciudad Gótica son generalmente muy oscuros y hoy no es la excepción. Pero aún así hay bastante gente. Me distraigo mirando pasar a las personas, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, también hay algunos perros. La mayoría parecen estar apurados, y otros pocos parecen estar perdidos, deambulando sin rumbo.

De pronto se arma una pelea entre un grupo de jóvenes. No sé cuál es el problema. Dejo de comer y me quedo observando la escena que se desarrolla a pocos metros de mí. Y entonces uno de ellos se percata de mi presencia.

\- Ey tú! Payaso! Qué mierda estás mirando, eh?

Ay no.

Se me acerca. Aquí vamos de nuevo...

\- Estás sordo? Dije qué mierda estás mirando?

\- Nada, nada.- digo.

Y la maldita risa me ataca otra vez. Me empiezo a reír a carcajadas. Eso llama la atención del resto del grupo. Ya se parecen haber olvidado de que estaban peleando y ahora todos están enfocados en mí.

Mi risa los enfurece más. Uno me quita el resto del sándwich de la mano y lo tira al suelo. Me agarra por cuello de la camisa.

\- Cuál es el chiste, payasito? Y por qué putas te vistes así, idiota?!

\- Es- es mi trabajo...JAJJAJA- respondo entre carcajadas.

Ellos se ríen también. Dos me sujetan por los brazos y el tercero me boxea en el estómago.

\- Paren, por favor! AYUDA!- grito hacia los transeúntes. Pero nadie viene a ayudarme.

Cuando por fin se aburren de golpearme y me dejan caer en la banca, uno de ellos me quita mi peluca verde, y el otro mi nariz de payaso.

Salgo corriendo detrás de ellos, pero tropiezo con mis propios zapatos de payaso que son demasiado grandes para mis pies y caigo al suelo.

\- Ayuda!- grito - Por favor, que alguien los detenga!-

Pero nadie me escucha...a nadie le importa.

-JAJJAJAJJAJAJAAAA

Cualquiera pensaría que estoy riendo, pero no, estoy llorando. Si alguien me mirara de cerca, se daría cuenta. Mis sollozos se disfrazan entre mis carcajadas y las lágrimas corren por mi cara, arruinando mi pintura.

Siento tanta impotencia y frustración...y dolor.

Por qué me golpean? Si yo no le hago daño a nadie. Por qué me quitan mis cosas? De qué les sirven a ellos una peluca y una nariz de payaso? En qué mundo vivimos donde ya no se roba por necesidad, sino por diversión?

Las personas que pasan y me ven tirado en el suelo, simplemente se alejan o miran hacia otra parte.

Ya ven por qué prefiero a las ratas?

Lentamente me recojo y camino de vuelta a JAJA. Ninguno de los otros muchachos están aquí a esta hora. Me lavo la cara para quitarme la pintura y me cambio a mi ropa normal. Hoyt ni siquiera me oye entrar, está ocupado en el teléfono.

De camino a casa paso por la pastelería pero solo miro desde afuera. El dinero de la propina lo tendré que usar para reponer mis herramientas de trabajo...lo siento, mamá.

El ascensor de mi edificio es, como todo lo demás en el edificio, un maldito desastre. Entro y le pego diez veces al botón del piso 8 hasta que cierra la puerta.

\- Espere!- grita alguien y oigo pasos apresurados.

Detengo la puerta con mi pie y se vuelve a abrir. Y entonces, la veo a ella. No sé su nombre, pero la he visto antes. Ella es linda. Tiene la piel morena y siempre usa un pañuelo de colores para sujetar su cabello rizado.

\- Gracias!- dice, pero no me mira.

Sostiene a una niña de la mano. A ella no la conocía. Quizás porque no suelo volver a casa a estas horas. Debe tener unos 5 años.

La niña me mira fascinada. Se acerca un poco más a su mamá y tira ligeramente de su falda para llamar su atención.

\- Mamá, mamá, es él!- le dice emocionada -Es el hombre que ríe!-

Al oír eso no puedo evitar sonreir. Es la genialidad del nombre. Creo que ese nombre me gusta más que cualquier otro de los que me hayan dicho hasta ahora porque es el que mejor me describe.

\- Basta Gigi.- replica ella sin prestarle atención.

\- Pero es verdad mamá, vive al lado y desde mi habitación lo puedo escuchar reír.

La mamá me mira algo incómoda y reprende a la pequeña.

\- Cállate, Gigi!

\- Lo siento...- dice, dirigiéndose a mí y disculpándose por las palabras de la niña. Pero no me molestan en absoluto.

\- No pasa nada.- le aseguro y le sonrío a Gigi. - Ella tiene razón.- le digo - Yo siempre río! JAJAJA-

El ascensor se abre y la mamá sale apresurada, jalando detrás de sí a su hija. En el pasillo la niña voltea hacia mí una vez más.

\- Adiós!- me dice y se despide.

Su madre la jala de la mano y se apresura para entrar a su apartamento, el 8B, cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

\- Adiós...- digo pero Gigi ya no me puede oír.

La mayoría de las personas se sienten incómodas cuando están cerca de mí, otras se sienten molestas y otras asustadas. Pero yo no deseo incomodar, molestar, ni asustar a nadie. Es esta risa infernal que me aleja de la gente...que no me permite tener un amigo.

Entre las personas y yo existe una máscara. Entre la sociedad y mi mente, hay una muralla.


	4. Toc toc

Vivir un día a la vez. Trato de practicar esa filosofía. El trabajo en la tienda de zapatos se acabó, ya se vendió todo. Es una lástima porque el dueño era amable conmigo. No sé a dónde me enviará Hoyt. Pero por ahora tengo que ir a mi sesión semanal con la trabajadora social.

\- Cómo has estado, Arthur?

\- ...

\- Arthur...

\- He estado igual que siempre...

\- Cómo va el trabajo?

\- Me volvieron a dar...dos veces esta semana...

\- Cómo te sientes?

\- Cómo se sentiría usted?

\- ...

Me enciendo un cigarrillo.

\- Arthur, te ayuda tener alguien con quien conversar?

\- No lo sé...

\- Has estado escribiendo tu diario?

\- Si.

\- Lo trajiste contigo?

Le entrego mi cuadernito.

\- Anoté algunos chistes también...

Ella lo abre y hojea las últimas páginas.

\- Has estado teniendo pensamientos negativos?

\- ...

Me enciendo otro cigarrillo.

\- Arthur...

\- Usted no escucha, cierto? Pregunta siempre las mismas cosas, todas las semanas. Que cómo va mi trabajo, que si tengo algún pensamiento negativo...todo lo que tengo son pensamientos negativos.

\- Escribes aquí que sientes que tú vida es un castigo.

\- No, no escribí eso. Lo que yo escribí es que hay cierto castigo en el solo hecho de existir. Es diferente.

\- Háblame sobre eso.

\- Qué hay que explicar? Me humillan y me golpean todos los días. Sueño con ser un comediante pero siento que ni siquiera existo, que para el 90 % de las personas soy invisible y para el restante 10, soy un saco de boxear. No tengo ningún amigo. Y lo único que hace todo eso soportable son las píldoras que usted me receta.

\- Cuéntame uno de tus chistes- dice entonces, devolviéndome el cuaderno.

Hojeo por un rato hasta encontrar algo.

\- Aquí hay uno:

\- ¿Doctor, cómo ha ido la operación?  
\- ¿Operación?. ¿No era una autopsia?! JAJAJJAJAJA

\- Tu humor es bastante negro, Arthur. Por qué no intentas escribir otra clase de bromas? La próxima sesión me contarás algo bueno, un pensamiento positivo o un chiste positivo. De acuerdo?

\- Tendré que usar toda mi fantasía...

En casa me espera mamá como todas las noches. Vemos el show de Murray y luego le ayudo a bañarse.

\- Feliz, necesito que envíes otra carta por mí mañana, si?

\- Le volviste a escribir a Thomas Wayne, mamá? Ya es la quinta vez...jajajaja qué tanto tienes que decirle?

\- Él nos ayudará. Ya te dije que trabajé en su casa hace tiempo y él dice que los empleados son como familia.

\- Pero mamá, eso fue hace como 30 años. Dudo que siquiera te recuerde. Además... él tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

Thomas Wayne vive en una mansión, rodeado de lujos...debe ser el hombre más poderoso de la ciudad. Alguien así no se preocupa por la gente pequeña. Los privilegiados no tienen oídos para los desheredados.

Pero aún así, le prometo a mamá que enviaré su carta. Ella se duerme y yo me enciendo un cigarrillo y me siento al lado de la mesita de la sala y abro mi cuaderno para anotar mis impresiones del día:

Cometemos la estupidez de seguir viviendo, desaprovechando cada día las magníficas oportunidades que nos ofrecen los diversos puentes, las píldoras y las navajas.

Toc toc...

Jajajjaja, muchas de mis bromas comienzan con toc toc.

Toc toc...

Me percato de que no lo imaginé, sino que realmente oí un toc toc en la puerta. Pero quién podrá ser?

Me levanto, atravieso la sala y abro la puerta. No hay nadie. Miro a izquierda y derecha, pero a lo largo del pasillo no hay nadie. Entonces mi vista baja hacia el suelo y ahí lo veo. Alguien dejó algo delante de mí puerta. Me agacho y levanto una hoja de papel. Tiene un dibujo, un dibujo de un payaso, hecho por la mano de un niño con lápices de colores.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Contemplo el dibujo por varios minutos y lo estrecho contra mi pecho. Sonrío. Alguien se acordó de mí...

Al día siguiente Hoyt me asigna a mi nuevo trabajo. Es en un centro de compras. Es sencillo, solo debo pararme en la entrada, sosteniendo un ramo de globos de colores y saludar a las personas que ingresan. Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento bien. Miro los globos en mi mano y eso me da una idea. Al finalizar la tarde, me apresuro a despintarme y cambiarme. Guardo mis cosas en mi bolso y vuelvo a casa corriendo. Al salir del centro comercial me llevé uno de los globos, uno de color azul.

Delante del apartamento 8B me pongo mi nariz de payaso y toco la puerta.

Toc toc.

Espero un momento.

Toc toc.

Entonces la puerta se abre lentamente. Al verme, la pequeña Gigi se sorprende.

\- Hola. Mamá está en la ducha...

\- Está bien, no venía a verla a ella, sino a ti.

Me pongo de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Gigi.

\- Gracias por tu dibujo. Es muy lindo.

Ella se ríe tímidamente.

\- Te llamas Gigi, cierto?

\- Mhm...y tú cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Arthur...

\- Y eres payaso, eso ya lo sé. Tienes una peluca verde! Te he visto!

Ella me vió? Sabe que soy payaso? Que existo? Me conmueve escuchar eso.

Entonces le entrego el globo.

\- Toma Gigi, es para ti.

\- Woooooow- dice ella emocionada.

Toma el globo y lo contempla con asombro. Entonces me mira, da un pasito hacia mí, apoya sus pequeñas manos sobre mis hombros y me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias, Arthur!

Ese beso tierno y sincero de una niñita que me hizo un hermoso dibujo...es lo más especial que alguien me haya podido dar jamás. Siento algo tan extraordinario en mi corazón. Y por primera vez en mi vida se me escapa una lágrima de felicidad.

Al verla, la alegre expresión de Gigi se torna triste. Lleva su mano a mi cara y seca mi mejilla suavemente.

\- No llores, Arthur.

Yo solo sonrío y asiento con mi cabeza. No logro formar palabras.

En el fondo se oye la ducha apagarse.

\- Ya debo irme a dormir...- dice Gigi.

\- Adiós Gigi...

\- Adiós Arthur...


	5. Una mariposa

Esta mañana se me hace díficil despertar. A penas tengo fuerzas para salir de la cama. No estoy bien. Me siento enfermo. Pero debo prepararle el desayuno a mamá e ir a trabajar.

\- Feliz, llevarás mi carta hoy?

Oh, cierto. Lo olvidé.

\- Si mamá lo prometo.

Estoy bastante seguro de que Wayne ni siquiera recibe las cartas. Y si las recibe ni se molesta en abrirlas. Pero esto parece ser tan importante para ella. Me da un beso de despedida y le prometo entregar la carta en el correo. No quiero decepcionarla. Alisto mi bolso con mi ropa y mi pintura de payaso, guardo la carta, me abrigo y salgo de casa.

Bajo las interminables escaleras y emprendo mi camino de todos los días. El hombre parece estar gobernado por una extraña ley que hace que cada mañana vuelva a levantarse y que, aún teniendo toda la adversidad en su contra, siga andando...como si al final del camino lo esperara un castillo en las nubes.

En el metro voy sentado al lado de un señor que lee el periódico. Como ya es usual en estos días, Thomas Wayne está en la portada:

"Gran conferencia del candidato Wayne hoy en el ayuntamiento" 

Eso me da una idea.

\- Ríes demasiado- me reclama Hoyt.

Ya me disponía a salir del trabajo cuando el jefe me llamó a su despacho.

\- Pero si soy payaso.- le explico - Los payasos deben reír, no es así?-

\- SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO!

Yo soy educado y siempre hablo con respeto a todas las personas. Pero Hoyt siempre cree que debe gritarme.

\- Hago todo lo que me piden los clientes.

\- Te robaste un globo el otro día!

\- No me robé nada...yo...de qué se trata todo ésto?

\- Escucha, Arthur...algunos clientes creen que eres extraño. Se sienten incómodos contigo.

\- ...trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible...

\- Mira...se me está haciendo más y más díficil acomodarte con un cliente. Lo del centro comercial no funcionó como esperábamos.

\- Por favor, señor, necesito el trabajo. Puedo hacer fiestas de niños...

\- Aah por el amor de Dios, Arthur...bueno, bueno...mira, intentaré encontrarte algo. Pero si no logras controlar tus ataques de risa, todo se hace más díficil.

Controlar mi risa? Acaso Hoyt piensa que soy así por elección propia? Que yo decidí deliberadamente tener esta enfermedad?

\- Te espero mañana. Ahora vete de aquí.

El ayuntamiento no queda muy lejos. Si es que quiero que las cartas de mamá realmente lleguen a Wayne, no puedo seguir enviándolas por el correo, eso no funciona. Debo dársela en persona.

Me siento en una banca de cemento a esperar. Sostengo la carta firmemente entre mis manos y me mantengo atento a cualquier señal de Thomas Wayne. Así se pasan dos horas. Mucha gente pasa por aquí pero ninguno es Wayne. La tarde va llegando a su fin. Me siento débil, tengo mucho frío y mi sweater no me abriga lo suficiente. Pero debo esperar, debo hacerlo por mamá. Pasa otra hora y mi cuerpo está tiritando de frio. Intento calentarme frotando mis manos. El viento golpea mi cara y comienzo a toser.

Entonces de pronto veo mucho movimiento, un grupo de autos negros aparecen y se estacionan en fila. Bajan varios hombres vestidos de negro. Y entre ellos lo reconozco a él, al señor Wayne! Está rodeado de guardaespaldas y se le acerca una gran cantidad de periodistas. Solo hay unos cuantos metros entre él y la entrada al ayuntamiento. Esta es mi única oportunidad. Me levanto y salgo corriendo hacia donde está él.

\- Espere! Señor Wayne!

Pero con tanto alboroto a su alrededor, no logra oírme. Corro más rápido.

\- Señor Wa-

Mis pies tropiezan y caigo sobre el cemento con un fuerte golpe. Me toma un momento darme cuenta de lo que pasó. Levanto la cabeza, busco al señor Wayne y lo veo atravesar la puerta del ayuntamiento, seguido por sus guardaespaldas. Perdí mi oportunidad. Maldición!

Me levanto, recogiendo la carta que se me escapó de las manos con el golpe. Siento un dolor en la pierna. Me doy cuenta de que me lastimé la rodilla y que mi pantalón quedó rasgado. También me rasmillé las palmas de las manos al tratar de detener mi caída. Pero lo que más me duele es haberle fallado a mamá...

No existe un sentimiento peor que volver a casa derrotado todos los días.

\- Feliz, pudiste enviar la carta?- pregunta mamá a penas me escucha entrar por la puerta.

Voy a la habitación y la saludo con un beso.

\- Si, mamá...la deposité en el correo...

Esta noche no tengo fuerzas para escribir mis pensamientos. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Tomo un baño y me dejo caer en el sillón de la sala donde me quedo viendo la tele.

Toc toc.

Reconozco ese suave sonido, casi tímido. Me levanto, abro la puerta y me encuentro con lo único que podía alegrarme el día.

\- Hola Arthur!

Sus enormes ojos siempre brillan con una genuina alegría.

\- Hola Gigi- la saludo y veo que trae puesto su pijama y carga un oso de peluche - Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-

Ella se ríe con una expresión traviesa.

\- Te gustan las galletas?- me pregunta.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo saca una galleta de chocolate y me la ofrece.

\- Si, me gustan.

Recibo la galleta en mi mano. En eso me da un ataque de tos y me cubro la boca con el brazo hasta que se me pasa.

\- Estás enfermo?- me pregunta y puedo ver la preocupación en su carita. En todo el día, es la primera persona que lo ha notado.

\- Solo un poquito- le digo -Pero con esta galleta seguro que me pondré bien!-

Ella me mira con esa cara tan dulce y entonces sus ojos se detienen sobre mis manos.

\- Que te pasó, Arthur?

\- Oh...me caí...

\- Te duele?

\- Ya no mucho...

Sonrío al saber que alguien se preocupa tanto por mí.

\- Ya debo irme a la cama...

\- Está bien. Gracias por la galleta.

\- Adiós Arthur, dulces sueños!

\- Dulces sueños, Gigi.

Las visitas de Gigi se van haciendo parte de mi rutina. Viene al final de cada día para desearme las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir. A veces viene con alguna sorpresa, a veces simplemente con una sonrisa. No sé a qué le debo el privilegio de sus visitas. Solo sé que me hacen bien...me hacen sentir querido.

\- Como has estado, Arthur?

Enciendo mi primer cigarrillo de la sesión. Sonrío.

\- Tengo una amiga...

La trabajadora social me mira sorprendida.

\- Quieres contarme sobre ella?

\- Es la única persona que me ve...

\- Quién es?

\- Es una niñita.

\- Entiendo...dices que ella es la única persona que te ve. A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando me miro en el espejo, no veo más que una oruga...pero ella percibe en mí la mariposa.


	6. Sophie

Hay un lugar llamado Pogo's.  
A veces me gusta ir después del trabajo. Es un lugar agradable donde la risa excesiva nunca es un problema. Ahí las personas hacen comedia en vivo. Se paran delante del público y cuentan sus bromas. Siempre me siento en una mesa pequeña, de esas que tienen solo una silla. Me aseguro de llevar conmigo mi cuaderno. Intento aprender más para poder ser un buen comediante. Para eso es importante anotarse algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, parece que los temas sexuales siempre son graciosos, aunque no entiendo muchos de esos chistes. También noto que es importante el tono de voz que uno utiliza y los gestos que uno hace con las manos y con la cara. Debo trabajar un poco más en mis bromas, y entonces cuando esté listo, me presentaré aquí. Me pregunto qué se siente estar en esa tarima, con todas esas luces y toda esa gente mirándome. Imagino sus aplausos...sus risas... sí, sería extraordinario!

"Quisiera ser comediante...sin embargo soy solo un payaso. Los grandes son lo que quieren. Los pequeños son lo que pueden."

En el trabajo tengo dos colegas, Randy y Gary. Randy es enorme y bastante gordo. Gary, por el otro lado, es un enano. Literalmente. Esta mañana cada uno de nosotros está alistándose para salir a trabajar. Randy se pinta la cara, al igual que yo. Gary no. Él no necesita disfraz. A veces usa sombreros extraños pero nada más. Gary me agrada. Él no se ríe de mí. Quizás porque todos se burlan de él...al igual que se burlan de mí.

\- Oye Art- me dice Randall -Supe que tuviste algunos incidentes la semana pasada.-

\- Ah sí...todo está muy loco ahí afuera.- le digo.

\- Toma esto. Necesitas protegerte.- me dice, entregándome un pequeño paquete.

\- Qué es ésto?

Lo abro con cuidado.

\- Randall...se supone que yo no debo tener algo así.

Cómo se le ocurre darme una pistola?! Él sabe de mi condición. Se la quiero devolver, pero él insiste.

\- Escucha, consérvala, Art. Me la pagas cuando puedas.

En verdad no la quiero pero Randall se va y me la deja. Guardo el arma en mi bolso, sin ninguna intención de darle uso jamás.

La terapeuta no tiene problema con que fume durante sus sesiones. Es una suerte, porque sin eso, me sería más díficil hablar.

\- Podría darme una tarjeta nueva? La última me la quitaron...

\- Si, claro. Aquí tienes. Cuídala.

-...

\- Me contaste sobre una niña en nuestra última sesión. Quieres hablarme más sobre eso?

\- Si, Gigi. Ella me visita cada noche antes de irse a dormir. No son ni cinco minutos, pero es la mejor parte de mi día. Es mejor aún que el show de Murray.

\- Te visita?

\- Sí, toca la puerta solo para desearme buenas noches y luego se va. A veces me trae algo y a veces me pide que le cuente un chiste.

\- Su madre está al tanto?

\- No lo sé...casi nunca la veo. Creo que trabaja hasta muy tarde.

\- No es una buena idea que un hombre adulto reciba visitas de una niña pequeña sin que su madre lo sepa. Ella podría creer que tienes malas intenciones con su hija.

\- Qué? Por qué dice algo tan horrible?!

No entiendo bien qué, pero percibo algo perverso en todo ese razonamiento.

\- Gigi es amable conmigo...solo trato de ser amable también...no entiendo cuál es el problema con eso.

\- No quiero decir que estés haciendo algo malo, Arthur. Solo digo que podría PARECER algo malo.

\- Parecer?

Me disgusta el sonido de eso... cómo me dice eso?!

\- JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

\- ...Arthur...

Fumo un cigarrillo para tranquilizarme.

\- JAJAJJAJAJAJ...No ve como están las cosas ahí afuera? Las personas ya solo se gritan entre ellas. Nadie tiene oídos para nadie. Nadie tiene tiempo, nadie tiene piedad...y usted me habla de lo que puede PARECER?

\- Arthur, escucha...

\- No no, usted escúcheme a mi una vez en su vida! Yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie! Pero aún así, todos los días las personas me golpean, se ríen de mí y me maltratan. Eso no parece inquietarle tanto. Pero cuando una niña tiene compasión de mí, usted dice que está mal que yo le corresponda con un poco de cariño?

\- Tus intenciones podrían malinterpretarse.

\- Malinterpretarse? No entiendo lo que trata de decir...

\- Tú mismo acabas de decir que el mundo está más loco cada vez...hay gente mala...

\- No es necesario que me lo recuerde. Encuentro a gente mala todos los días. Para todos soy igual que una bolsa de basura como las millones que están botadas en las calles. El mundo está sordo para mí. Y la única persona que se compadeció de mí fue esta niña que se afligió cuando me vio llorar. Usted me ve llorar ahora y lo único que hace es prescribirme otra receta. Quizás si hubieran más personas como Gigi, yo no necesitaría todas esas píldoras...

Mi voz se quiebra y la frase termina en un sollozo.

\- Arthur escucha, no quise alterarte...

Me seco los ojos con la manga de mi sweater.

\- Solo deme la maldita receta por favor...me quiero ir ya.

Por la noche procuro preparar algo de cena para mamá y para mí. No tengo ganas de anotar nada en mi cuaderno hoy. Pero parece ser la única forma de descargar mis pensamientos en alguna parte. Mis pensamientos regresan al bolso donde ahora se encuentra un arma.

"Por qué Randy me daría un arma?" 

Toc toc.

Levanto la vista de mi cuaderno. Esas no son las manos de Gigi. Suenan más fuerte, son manos de adulto. Quién podrá ser? Abro la puerta.

Es ella...de quien no conozco ni el nombre...trae una falda roja, una blusa negra y una cinta en el cabello. Se ve increíblemente hermosa.

\- Ho- hola!

\- Hola Arthur.

Ah, sabe mi nombre?

\- Tienes un minuto? Quería hablarte de mi hija, Gigi.

\- Ah, sí, claro.

\- Me mostró el globo que le regalaste.

Y entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo la terapeuta.

\- Ah sí...yo... perdón. Quizás no debí, yo...ella me hizo un dibujo y lo dejó delante de mí puerta. Yo...yo solo quería darle algo a cambio. Lo siento...no fue mi intención molestar...

\- No, no. Está bien.- dice ella, su expresión se relaja y se ríe un poco.

-Yo solo quería conocer a la persona de la que tanto habla mi hija todo el día.

Hay curiosidad en su mirada y su voz es suave.

\- Ah...bueno, yo...mi nombre es Arthur.

\- Si, eso lo sé.

\- Ah sí, verdad...

Ella ríe suavemente. Su risa es agradable, melodiosa...todo lo que no es la mía.

\- Yo soy Sophie.

Sophie...es un lindo nombre...Sophie...

\- Hola Sophie...

Hay un breve silencio y no sé qué decir.

\- Arthur, te gustaría tomar una taza de té?

\- Té?

\- Bueno, si prefieres, puede ser café...

\- Oh no, es decir sí...yo...

Me pongo muy nervioso y seco las palmas de mis manos en mi pantalón.

\- Ehm, me darías un minuto? Veré que a mamá no le falte nada.

\- Está bien, estaré calentando el agua...


	7. Una taza de té

Sophie...se llama Sophie y acaba de invitarme a tomar té a su apartamento. Me miro en el espejo del baño, mojo mi cabello con un poco de agua y lo peino hacia atrás. También me pongo algo de colonia. Es una suerte que aún no estaba en pijama, no hubiera querido recibir a Sophie así. Tengo puesto un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y un saco de hilo azul. Practico algunos gestos delante del espejo.

\- Sophie, te gustaría oír un chiste?

No no no. Así no.

\- Te gustan los chistes, Sophie?...

No, tampoco. Ah ya sé.

\- Sophie...toc toc...

Ah no sé. Estoy demasiado nervioso. Tranquilo Arthur, lo harás bien.

Toco la puerta del apartamento 8B.

\- Pasa. Está abierto!- dice Sophie.

Empujo suavemente la puerta. El apartamento es igual al mío pero tiene un toque femenino. Está sin duda mucho más arreglado.

\- Pensé que ya no vendrías...

\- Ah lo siento, tardé un poco ayudando a mamá.

\- Está bien, siéntate Arthur. En seguida traigo el té.

Sophie está de pie junto a la cocina preparando dos tazas.

Me siento en un sillón junto a la mesita de la sala.

\- Tu apartamento es muy bonito.- digo.

\- Jajajjajaj Gigi tiene razón, realmente eres muy gracioso! Es una maldita pocilga!

\- Oh! Uso exactamente las mismas palabras para describir el mío!

Sophie se ríe. Qué agradable es.

\- Gigi ya se durmió?- pregunto.

\- Oh no, se quedó en casa de mi madre hoy.

Sophie se sienta en el sillón de al lado y pone las dos tazas de té sobre la mesa. Sus rodillas casi tocan las mías.

\- Gigi dice que eres payaso...

\- Sí, soy payaso. Y tú?

\- Yo no.

\- JAJAJJAJAJAJ

Me río demasiado fuerte y Sophie me mira un tanto sorprendida. Me tapo la boca.

\- Lo lamento. Es que tienes un buen sentido del humor. Ehm, tú a qué te dedicas?

\- Trabajo en un horrendo banco.

Sophie hace el ademán de dispararse en la cabeza con los dedos.

\- JAJAJJAJA

Ah, no quiero reír así pero Sophie es realmente graciosa. No quiero incomodarla. Mis manos tiemblan un poco por los nervios. Nunca he tenido una cita y menos aún con una mujer tan bonita. Sophie me mira con atención, esperando a que yo le cuente algo más. Pero no sé cómo seguir.

Tomo la taza con una mano pero está tan empapada de sudor que se me resbala y cae, rompiéndose en el piso y salpicando el té por todas partes.

\- JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA

Esta vez no es por algo gracioso, es un ataque de nervios por haber hecho todo mal y eso termina descontrolando mi risa. No quiero esto, por favor no. No aquí y no ahora. Pero no puedo controlarlo. Trato de ahogar mi risa, tapando mi boca con el brazo pero no funciona. Esta vez Sophie me mira asustada.

\- Lo s-siento...JAJJAJAJJA. P-perdón! No quiero... JAJJAJAJAJ reír...

Ella me mira sin entender nada. Busco desesperadamente en mi bolsillo hasta encontrar mi tarjeta y se la entrego. Sophie la lee y me mira con una expresión que no logro descifrar.

\- Lo s-siento en verdad JAJA...

Ella coloca la tarjeta de vuelta en el bolsillo de mi saquito.

Espero hasta recuperar el aire.

\- No quise ser descortés, lo lamento. Estoy enfermo. Perdón... será mejor que me vaya. Solo déjame limpiar ésto y me iré.

Ya estoy acostumbrado al rechazo. Lo veo venir.  
Me levanto pero Sophie me detiene, poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo.

\- Está bien. Tranquilo...no pasa nada.

\- No quise hacer todo este desastre... discúlpame.

\- No te preocupes, tengo más tazas...por favor quédate.

Que me quede? En verdad desea pasar tiempo conmigo? A pesar de mi... condición?

Sophie intenta sonreír para reconfortarme pero hay algo más en su expresión, algo que también hay en la expresión de Gigi cuando me mira. Empatía.

Juntos levantamos los restos de porcelana y Sophie seca el piso con un paño. Vuelvo a sentarme. Intento controlar el temblor de mis piernas. Me siento terrible.

Sophie vuelve con una nueva taza. Sopla suavemente la superficie para enfriar un poco el té. Se sienta y me la alcanza.

\- Sujétala con ambas manos.- dice al ver que estoy temblando.

Coloca la taza entre mis manos y pone las suyas sobre las mías.

\- Tranquilo...no pasó nada.

Sus manos cálidas y suaves me transmiten tranquilidad y no me suelta hasta que dejo de temblar.

El poco contacto físico que conozco son los golpes que recibo en las calles de manos de desconocidos. Y las palabras que más oigo son insultos y gritos. Pero las manos de Sophie son gentiles y sus palabras son dulces. Ella tiene algo que nadie en este mundo tiene. Paciencia.

\- Te sientes mejor?

Asiento con la cabeza.

\- Sí...gracias.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un segundo, Sophie me sonríe y siento como mis mejillas se ponen calientes.

\- Te molesta si fumo?- pregunta de repente.

\- Oh no, para nada! De hecho...

Saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de mi bolsillo y le ofrezco uno.

\- Oh, vaya! Son los mismos que fumo yo. Gracias!

Sophie toma uno y yo lo enciendo para ella.

\- Dijiste que vives con tu mamá, cierto?- pregunta después de un rato.

\- Sí...ella necesita ayuda. Es muy delicada de salud.

\- Entiendo.

\- Mamá me cuidó bien cuando era pequeño y ahora me toca a mí cuidar de ella. Pero lo hago con mucho gusto, la cuido bien.

Sophie me mira en silencio mientras exhala el humo de su cigarrillo.

\- Eres un buen hombre, Arthur.

No sé qué responder a eso. Solo sonrío tímidamente.

\- Hay algo que te quería mostrar.

Sophie se levanta y vuelve con un papel de color verde en su mano.

\- En la escuela de Gigi le pidieron a los niños que hablaran sobre alguien importante en su vida. Alguien de su elección. Obviamente son muy pequeños para escribir así que le dictaron sus pensamientos a la maestra para que ella los escribiera. Ésto fue lo que dijo Gigi. Creí que te gustaría leerlo.

Sophie me entrega el papel que está doblado en dos. Lo abro cuidadosamente y lo leo en silencio.

Arthur

Arthur es payaso. Tiene una nariz roja y una peluca verde. Él es mi amigo. Me regaló un globo azul y yo le hice un dibujo. Le gusta reír y es muy divertido. Pero también está triste. Por eso le llevo galletas. Lo quiero mucho. 

Gigi

Mis ojos se humedecen. Ésto es muy hermoso.

\- Gigi es muy amable...- digo - ...igual que tú...-

Le devuelvo el papel.

\- Consérvalo. - dice Sophie - Es para ti.-

Doblo el papelito y lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

\- Gracias.

Tomamos té en silencio por un momento.

\- Cómo llegaste a ser payaso?- pregunta Sophie después de un rato.

\- Pues mamá siempre me dijo que mi propósito en la vida era llevar alegría y risa al mundo.

\- Eso suena muy bien.

\- Me gusta hacer reír a las personas.

\- Gigi dice que eres muy gracioso.

\- Oh, bueno...jajajaj los niños son más fáciles de complacer. Los adultos...ellos no tienen tanto sentido del humor...

\- Es verdad.

\- Pero no solo soy payaso. También soy comediante. Bueno...estoy tratando de serlo. Te gustaría oír un chiste?

\- Si! Claro.

\- De acuerdo, aquí va: Si estuviera en el medio del mar ahogándome, sabes qué haría?

\- Mmm, no lo sé...

\- Lloraría! Para desahogarme.

\- Jajjajajja

Sophie se ríe. En verdad cree que soy gracioso? Yo río también, pero no con esa risa horrible que no es risa, sino con una verdadera.

Es linda, es buena, le gusta fumar y se ríe de mis chistes! Creo que es maravillosa!

\- Muchas gracias por el té, Sophie.- digo y le devuelvo la taza vacía.

\- Gracias por venir, Arthur.

Ambos nos levantamos y ella me abre la puerta.

\- Sophie...

\- Si?

\- Ehm...no sé si te gusta la comedia en vivo, pero si quieres podrías venir un día. El lugar se llama Pogo's, en la séptima avenida. Estaré ahí el jueves...

\- Quizás lo haga...

\- Buenas noches, Sophie.

\- Buenas noches, Arthur.


	8. El primer golpe bajo

\- Arthur! Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. Es en el hospital de niños. Quieren que hagas payasadas...a ver si alegras a los niños. Aparentemente andan deprimidos por algo, qué sé yo...

\- Hospital de niños? En serio?

\- SÍ! Acaso estás sordo?!

\- No, es que...ah, muchas gracias! Me encantará hacer ese trabajo!

\- Si si si, cállate y date prisa con el maldito maquillaje. No me hagas perder el tiempo y no llegues tarde!

\- Si, señor.

Es el mejor lugar al que me podría haber asignado Hoyt! Me siento delante del espejo y comienzo a aplicarme la pintura. Siempre me quito la camisa para hacer esto, así evito manchar el cuello.

\- Hola Artie!

\- Hola Gary!

\- Estás de buen ánimo hoy!

\- Sí, Hoyt me acaba de asignar al hospital de niños. Es fantástico, no crees?

\- Me alegro, Artie! A mí me tocó el centro comercial. Adivina qué! Hay una tienda de electrodomésticos que se jacta de tener los precios "más bajos", entiendes? _Más bajos_! Y aparentemente creen que yo represento muy bien ese eslogan...

\- JAJAJJAJAJJAJA... genial, Gary. Perdón, pero esta vez sí es gracioso!

\- Jajaja...supongo que sí...

\- Oye Gary...

\- Sí?

\- Conocí a una chica...muy linda por cierto! Dice que quizás vaya a verme en Pogo's! He decidido presentarme el jueves. Tengo algunos chistes preparados.

\- Artie, eso es genial! Me alegro por ti.

\- Gracias, Gary! Tú crees que ella vaya?

\- Claro! Por qué no lo haría? Seguro la harás reír.

Gary me levanta el ánimo.

\- Lo dijo por lástima.- interrumpe una voz.

No me di cuenta de que Randall estaba cerca, escuchando. Se para detrás de mí y nuestras miradas se cruzan en el espejo. Randy no es como Gary, es mi colega pero no es realmente mi amigo.

\- Vamos, solo mírate! Quién podría quererte? Qué mujer podría estar interesada en ti? Las mujeres buscan hombres fuertes, musculosos y apuestos. Hombres seguros de sí mismos, alguien que pueda protegerlas.

Observo mi figura en el espejo. Mi torso escuálido, mi piel pálida y cubierta de moretones. Veo mi cara demacrada y mis ojos cansados, mi pintura de payaso... una capa blanca, el azul alrededor de los ojos y la boca roja. Una sonrisa falsa. Randall tiene razón... quién podría quererme? Ciertamente no una mujer tan especial como Sophie.

\- Lo ves? Te tiene lástima. No eres más que un triste payaso.

Una lágrima brota de mi ojo derecho y cae por mi mejilla, corriendo el azul y manchando el blanco.

\- Cállate Randy!- dice Gary.

\- Pero si se lo digo para ayudar. No es así, Art?

Randall pone un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me sonríe a través del espejo. Bajo la mirada. No me gusta su sonrisa. Me pone muy incómodo. Randall puede ser intimidante.

\- No quiero que mi muchacho se ilusione y salga lastimado.

Siento como su mano aprieta mi brazo.

_Mi muchacho..._

Odio como se oyen esas palabras. No sé por qué, solo sé que las odio.

\- No es cierto, Artie?!- insiste Randall.

Su voz se vuelve amenazante. Sus dedos se clavan en mi brazo. Me lastima.

\- Déjalo, Randy!- dice Gary intentando defenderme.

\- No te metas, duende malformado!

Randall me suelta y se va.

\- Artie estás bien?- pregunta Gary asustado.

\- Si, Gary. No pasó nada...

El hospital de niños es un lugar extraño donde los sentimientos se mezclan. Hay niños sin cabello, niños en sillas de ruedas, otros conectados a un tanque de oxígeno, otros que no se pueden levantar de sus camas. Es un lugar triste.

En sus caras veo todos los demonios de este mundo. El abandono, la desesperanza, la resignación. Hay una luz que se apaga en esos ojos. Esas pobres almas que comienzan a entender que no hay sueño que no esté destinado quebrarse, flor que no nazca sino para marchitarse, ni inocencia que perdure sin corromperse. Siento que una enorme angustia se apodera de mí, algo mucho más grande que yo, que es ese espantoso miedo universal.

Pero a pesar de eso, todos estos niños se alegran cuando me ven entrar. Los que pueden se levantan y se me acercan, los otros solo miran. Pero todos sonríen. Les enseño canciones y juegos y trucos de magia. Bailo para ellos y les cuento chistes. Les presto mi nariz de payaso y mi peluca. Y yo, que no puedo ayudarme ni a mí mismo, me conmuevo al saber que soy de ayuda para estos pequeños angelitos.

\- Tengo un trabajo nuevo...uno que amo.

\- Me alegra oír eso...

\- Le traigo una buena noticia por primera vez desde que comenzé está terapia y usted no dice nada más?

La terapeuta baja la mirada, suspira y vuelve a mirarme.

\- Arthur, esta será la última vez que hablemos...lo lamento.

\- ...

\- Están cortando los programas sociales. Dicen que no hay suficientes fondos. Lo lamento...

Es un golpe bajo. No me esperaba esto...

\- De dónde se supone que consiga ahora mis recetas?

\- Lo siento mucho...debes entender que a ellos no les importa nada de ésto. No les importan las personas como tú...y sinceramente tampoco les importan las personas como yo.

Qué otra cosa puedo hacer más que encenderme otro cigarrillo? Aunque no disfrutaba de estas sesiones, creo que sí me ayudaban. Y sin las píldoras me sentiré peor de lo que ya me siento. Ni siquiera sé a quién reclamarle... _ellos_ no tienen un rostro. No hay fondos dicen...pero para los Thomas Wayne de este mundo hay abundancia.

Con la miseria de los pobres se cimentan los palacios de los ricos.

\- Quién me ayudará ahora?- pregunto abatido.

\- Intenta seguir con tu diario, Arthur. Intenta salir adelante sin las píldoras. Dios te ayudará.

\- Dios? JAJJAJAJAJJA...Ese es el peor comediante de todos.- me río amargamente.

\- El mundo no es más que un pésimo chiste. Una broma de mal sabor.

\- No crees en Dios, Arthur?

\- Sí creo. Creo que Dios es un tipo bastante despistado...cuando creó al hombre no se dio cuenta de que creaba también al diablo.

Al sentarme a escribir mi diario por la noche siento que mi mente está en blanco. Mis pensamientos parecen livianos, flotando casualmente de un lugar a otro. No anoto nada. Tomo las últimas píldoras que tenía de reserva. La pistola que guardaba en mi bolso está ahora sobre la mesa. La contemplo. Mis dedos acarician su cuerpo frío. La tomo en la mano. Miro mi reflejo en la ventana. La coloco sobre mi sien. Cierro mis ojos. Mi cuerpo se estremece.

Hay una voz en mi cabeza, pero no es la mía.

_Arthur es mi amigo...lo quiero mucho...te gustaría tomas una taza de té?...por favor, quédate...eres un buen hombre, Arthur..._

Abro los ojos. Bajo la pistola. La regreso al bolso de donde nunca la debí sacar.

Mis manos vuelven hacia el cuaderno abierto sobre la mesa. Busco una hoja en blanco y la arranco con cuidado. La estiro sobre la mesa y comienzo a plegarla hasta formar una flor de papel. Son cosas que aprendí a hacer, cosas de payasos. Saco un poco de mi pintura roja con la que dibujo mi sonrisa y pinto los pétalos. Luego aplico un poco de verde al tallo y a las hojas.

Cruzo el pasillo y me detengo delante del apartamento 8B. Acomodo mi cabello y arreglo el cuello de mi camisa. Tengo una flor de papel en la mano. Oigo la voz de Sophie, mezclándose con el ruido del televisor. Levanto la mano para tocar la puerta pero algo me detiene. No puedo.

_Te tiene lástima...mírate...quién podría quererte?...nada más que un triste payaso... quién podría quererte?...quién podría quererte?_

Bajo la mano. Guardo la flor en mi bolsillo. Doy media vuelta y regreso a casa.


	9. Sueños y otras cosas parecidas

_\- Arthur!_

_Alguien grita mi nombre. No sé quién es. No veo nada. Dónde estoy?_

_\- Dónde está mi muchacho?!_

_Todo está oscuro a mi alrededor y hace mucho frío. Tengo miedo._

_\- ARTHUR!_

_La misma voz grita mi nombre. Es la voz de un hombre. De repente se abre una puerta y una luz me ciega._

_\- Por qué te escondes?!_

_No veo su cara, solo siento que alguien me toma por las muñecas y me jala violentamente._

_\- Ven acá, MUCHACHO!_

Despierto. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que casi lo puedo escuchar. Mi cuerpo está empapado en sudor. La oscuridad a mi alrededor de disipa de a poco y reconozco mi entorno. Estoy en el sofá, estoy en casa. Ah, solo fue un sueño...solo un sueño. No es la primera vez que tengo pesadillas como esta. De hecho son bastante frecuentes, aunque no siempre son tan reales como ahora. Miro el reloj, son a penas las dos de la madrugada. Pero tengo miedo de volverme a dormir. Tengo miedo de volver a soñar. Me levanto. Mis piernas se sienten débiles y temblorosas. Abro la puerta de la habitación.

\- Mamá?- pregunto en voz baja.

Pero veo que está profundamente dormida. Me acerco a la cama.

\- Mamá...puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

Siempre toma unas píldoras que le ayudan a conciliar el sueño y realmente no quiero molestarla. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, me acuesto y me acurruco a su lado.

\- Mamá...tengo miedo...

Hay sueños tan reales que no se olvidan tras haber despertado. No siempre tienen sentido pero las sensaciones que dejan, permanecen conmigo a lo largo del día. Comienzo a temer que con la ausencia de mis píldoras, estas pesadillas y alucinaciones se harán más frecuentes y más reales.

Por la mañana, antes de salir a trabajar, saco la pistola de mi bolso y decido guardarla en mi pantalón. El subterráneo puede ser un lugar aterrador. No solo hay ebrios, hay toda clase de criminales. No es un lugar donde quiera llamar la atención y por alguna razón me siento más seguro al llevar la pistola al alcance de mi mano. Me siento protegido.

Esta noche Pogo's está repleto. Hay un gran ambiente. Estoy nervioso. Mis manos sujetan firmemente mi cuaderno de chistes. No quiero arriesgarme a olvidar lo que quiero decir. Esta es mi única oportunidad. Quiero hacerlo bien.

\- Por favor, demos la bienvenida a...ARTHUR FLECK!

Subo los tres peldaños que me llevan a la tarima del escenario. Las luces me ciegan, la gente aplaude con expectativa. Me acerco al anfitrión que está delante del micrófono y me cede su lugar. Miro a mi alrededor. Esto es increíble! Es lo que siempre soñé. Y ahora aquí estoy y la gente me ve. Ya no soy invisible! Me paro delante del micrófono, todos las miradas están sobre mí, pero yo no logro ver las caras. La luz es demasiado fuerte. Respiro profundamente y abro mi cuaderno.

\- JAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA

No...

Se oyen algunas risas. Intento otra vez.

\- JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJ

No puedo...

Ya no se oye nada. La sala quedó completamente muda. Lo único que rompe el silencio es esta estruendosa risa que me quiebra la garganta y me quita el aire de los pulmones. Me duele. Las personas me miran ahogarme. No entienden lo que está pasando.

Por fin, un poco de aire...vuelvo a intentarlo.

\- Cuando era niño...JAJAJAJAJA...cu-cuando era niño odiaba la escuela...JAJJAJAJAJAJJA.

No puedo parar esta risa. Siento como el sudor corre por mi frente. Mi visión se hace borrosa. Al levantar de nuevo la vista, distingo las mesas de la primera fila. Las personas me miran confundidas, impacientes, irritadas. No saben si deben reír o no. Me señalan y murmuran. Quiero desaparecer...

Esperen! Ahí está...ella! Sophie? Es Sophie! Justo ahí, en una mesa a mi derecha. Vino! Vino a verme! Me mira a los ojos y me sonríe dulcemente, dándome valor para seguir.

Tomo aire y vuelvo a intentarlo una vez más.

\- Cu- cuando era niño odiaba la escuela. Entonces mi madre me decía: _Arthur, un día tendrás que trabajar para vivir._

Miro otra vez hacia donde está Sophie.

\- Sigue!- dicen sus labios.

Respiro profundamente.

\- Y yo le decía: _No mamá, yo seré comediante!_ Y cuando decía que sería comediante, todos se reían de mí...Pues nadie se ríe ahora!

Abro los brazos, esperando la reacción del público. Lo logré! Mi mirada vuelve donde Sophie. Ella se pone de pie, sonríe y me aplaude. No tengo ni ojos ni oídos para el resto del salón. No escucho si ríen, no escucho si aplauden, solo sé que Sophie lo hace con toda su emoción.

Bajo del escenario y voy directo hacia ella.

\- Viniste!

\- No pensaba perdérmelo por nada!

Tengo ganas de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Pero creo que sería raro. Solo aprieto mi cuaderno entre mis manos y sonrío con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho.

\- Lo hice bien?

\- Creo que estuviste fenomenal!

No puedo hacer otra cosa que mirarla con adoración. El resto de la sala y el resto del mundo ya no existen. Solo existe ella.

\- Sophie...te puedo invitar un café?

Ella asiente.

\- De acuerdo.

A pocas cuadras hay un lugar decente a donde invitar a una mujer. No es nada fino, pero está permitido fumar y eso es importante. Nos sentamos frente a frente y en seguida una mesera se acerca.

\- Qué les puedo traer?

\- Sophie, pide lo que quieras.- le digo.

\- Tomaré un café, por favor.- dice ella.

\- Yo también. Ah, pero no quieres algo más? Te gusta el pastel de chocolate? Aquí tienen uno muy bueno!

\- Hmmm está bien.

\- Entonces son dos cafés y dos porciones de pastel?- pregunta la mesera.

\- No, no. Solo una porción...- digo - A mí no me gusta tanto el dulce...muchas gracias!-

No me alcanza para pagar dos, pero no importa. Solo quiero que Sophie tenga lo que desea.

\- Gracias por venir a verme...

\- Me encantó hacerlo!

\- En verdad te gustó?

Recuerdo las palabras de Randall y me siento inseguro. Pero Sophie toma mi mano, la aprieta suavemente y me mira a los ojos.

\- Claro que sí, Arthur!

Su mirada es sincera. Lo dice de corazón. Sonrío tímidamente sin decir nada.

\- No me gustaron mucho los que pasaron antes que tú...sus chistes eran más... ordinarios. Otros un tanto ofensivos. Tú eres diferente. Te gusta jugar con las palabras y su significado...tienes más estilo, eso me gusta!

Sophie es tan gentil. No sé ni qué decirle.

\- Estás muy linda hoy...

\- Tú estás muy elegante también.

Mis mejillas se ponen calientes. Nunca he recibido tanta atención y halagos de nadie, menos de una mujer.

La mesera vuelve con nuestro pedido. Miro a Sophie endulzar su café. Todos sus movimientos son delicados y siempre me mira a los ojos. Es extraño, cuando me mira siento que ella puede ver a través de mí, como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

Toma la taza y la lleva a sus labios. Disfruta cada trago de café. Hoy trae un pañuelo azul en el cabello. La blusa blanca hace resaltar su piel oscura. Qué derecho tengo yo de contemplarla así?

\- Arthur...tu café se va a enfriar...

\- Oh, sí...

No me di cuenta de lo absorto que me quedé. Le echo dos cucharillas de azúcar a mi café y revuelvo. Sophie se ríe.

\- Arthur, ya le habías puesto azúcar!

\- Ay no...

Es verdad. El café quedó demasiado dulce. Mi cabeza está en cualquier parte. No importa. Lo tomo de todas formas.

\- Todo ese cuaderno está lleno de chistes?- pregunta Sophie.

Olvidé que lo dejé sobre la mesa. No quisiera que nadie vea su contenido, menos Sophie.

\- Pues contiene chistes pero también es una especie de diario...de todo un poco...- le explico y lo guardo en mi bolso.

\- Escribir las cosas...es algo que me ayuda...a estar mejor.

Siento vergüenza al hablar de mi enfermedad.

\- Creo que a todos nos hace bien descargar nuestros pensamientos en alguna parte...- dice ella.

Sophie es comprensiva cuando nadie más lo es. Donde todos ven a un fenómeno, ella ve a un hombre.

Otra vez me percato de que me quedé perdido en sus ojos. Hay algo en ella que parece un sueño.

Sophie toma su tenedor y corta un pedazo de pastel.

\- Mmmm ésto está delicioso!

Corta otro pedazo.

\- Come, Arthur!

\- Oh no, es para ti, Sophie!

Pero Sophie insiste y me acerca el tenedor a la boca.

\- Vamos, abre!

Termino aceptando. De verdad, está delicioso. Un bocado para ella, uno para mí. Y así nos acabamos el pastel entre los dos.

\- Tienes un poco de chocolate.- dice Sophie riendo y señala la esquina de sus labios.

Llevo mi mano hacia mi boca para limpiarme. Sophie se ríe de nuevo.

\- Al otro lado, Arthur...jaja. Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Sujeta mi mentón con una mano y se siente como una suave caricia sobre mi piel. Con la otra toma una servilleta y con mucha delicadeza limpia el costado de mis labios.

\- Ya está...

\- Gracias- digo un poco sonrojado.

Caminamos de regreso a casa en silencio, cada quien con las manos en los bolsillos. Hoy las escaleras me parecen cortas. Llegamos a la cima demasiado pronto. Quisiera que esta noche dure para siempre. El viento ya no me parece frío, el edificio ya no me parece horrendo y maldigo al ascensor por llegar al piso 8 tan deprisa. Aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

\- Espera...- digo antes de que se marche - Hay algo que quiero darte.-

Del bolsillo de mi saco tomo la flor de papel que fabriqué el otro día y se la entrego.

\- La hice para ti...

Sophie se ve sorprendida. Recibe la flor, la contempla con una sonrisa y la gira entre sus dedos.

\- Quisiera darte una de verdad, pero parece que en esta horrible ciudad ya no crecen las flores...

\- Gracias Arthur, es muy linda! Es mucho más linda que una de verdad...porque la hiciste tú. Gracias por una hermosa noche...

\- Gracias a ti por venir...

\- Adiós Arthur. Que descanses...

\- Adiós Sophie...


	10. El último buen día

Existen momentos en la vida que marcan un antes y un después. Hay decisiones que nos llevan por caminos sin retorno. El problema es que no nos damos cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

No sé en qué momento la pistola cae de mis bolsillo. Un instante estoy bailando con los niños del hospital y al siguiente veo la pistola caer al suelo. Me apresuro a recogerla pero ya todos la vieron. Los niños y los doctores. En un último intento por salvar la situación, me río y la escondo otra vez, procurando que parezca parte de mi acto. Quizás engaño a los niños, pero sé que no a los doctores. Al salir del hospital estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que acabo de hacer. Cómo pude ser tan torpe? Por qué no dejé la maldita pistola en el bolso? En este momento Hoyt ya debe estar enterado. Sé que me despedirá. Cualquiera lo haría. Llevé un arma a un hospital infantil. No vuelvo a JAJA. Busco un baño donde poder cambiarme y desmaquillarme. Vuelvo a mi ropa normal y guardo la de payaso en el bolso. No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui.

Salgo y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo. Dejo que mis pies me lleven a donde quieran hasta que llego a un callejón oscuro. No sé ni dónde estoy. Tampoco me importa. Qué haré ahora? A dónde iré si Hoyt me despide? Quién me dará trabajo? Cómo cuidaré de mamá? Una enorme angustia se apodera de mí y rápidamente se convierte en ira. Me desquito pateando y pisoteando las bolsas de basura a mi alrededor. Por qué? Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan difícil?! Arremeto contra las bolsas con todas mis fuerzas. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que mis piernas se rinden y caigo sentado sobre el inmundo asfalto, rodeado de basura. Abrazo mis piernas contra mi pecho y apoyo mi frente sobre mis rodillas. No sé si estoy llorando. Las gotas de lluvia y las lágrimas son difíciles de distinguir.

Por qué sigo enfrentando esta sombría necesidad de vivir? Si al final de cada día solo soy un día más viejo, y a eso se reduce todo. Siento la tentación de dejarme morir aquí mismo. Sea. La muerte es una liberación. Que se acabe todo. Mi mente se queda colgada de ese pensamiento: la nada. Acaso no sería un alivio? No pensar en nada, no sentir nada, no _ser_ nada.

No sé por cuanto tiempo permanezco ahí, completamente inmóvil a excepción de mi pecho agitado que se esfuerza por respirar. Cómo puede mi cuerpo estar tan quieto cuando en mi interior hay una tormenta más fuerte que la tormenta del cielo? El sonido de un trueno y la luz de un relámpago me regresan a la realidad. Mis pensamientos se vuelven a integrar con mi cuerpo. Mi ropa está mojada al igual que mi cabello. El frío me cala los huesos. De pronto me invade un miedo indescriptible. Si me dejo morir aquí, la gente pasará por encima de mi cadáver sin siquiera darse cuenta. Estaré tirado en este oscuro callejón, sobre este suelo sucio y las personas no me verán. No me verán porque nunca miran hacia abajo. Y habré muerto sin jamás haber existido.

No...yo me rehúso a morir así...

Reúno mis fuerzas y me pongo de pie una vez más. Recojo mi bolso que quedó tirado en una esquina y continúo a casa. La lluvia no deja de caer sobre mí y cuando finalmente llego a la puerta de mi apartamento, estoy completamente empapado. Me detengo justo ahí y me doy cuenta de algo. No tengo el valor de llegar a casa y decirle a mamá que temo haber perdido mi empleo. Cómo podré verla a la cara? No, no puedo entrar. No sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir y simplemente termino sentado en el pasillo junto a la puerta.

...

\- Arthur?


	11. La suerte está echada

\- Arthur?

\- S-Sophie...

En qué momento apareció aquí?

\- Arthur, qué haces ahí?

Sophie deja caer el paraguas y la bolsa de compras que trae en la mano y se agacha para verme.

\- Estás empapado. Qué sucedió? Por qué no estás en casa?

Pienso en una excusa, cualquiera.

\- Yo...olvidé mis llaves... y mamá toma unas tabletas para dormir. Es imposible despertarla...

Me da tanta vergüenza tener que admitir lo que me sucedió hoy.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí así. Ven conmigo.

Sophie me extiende una mano. Recién ahora me atrevo a mirarla. Se ve preocupada. No quiero molestarla, sé que a penas nos conocemos. Y al mismo tiempo no tengo a dónde más ir.

\- Vamos Arthur, te enfermarás. Déjame ayudarte.

Dudo por un instante, pero me doy cuenta de que Sophie no se irá sin mí. Tomo su mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Sin decir una palabra, la sigo hacia su apartamento.

\- Gigi! Estoy en casa!

Gigi viene corriendo a recibir a su mamá y se sorprende al verme ahí también.

\- Arthur!

\- Hola Gigi.

\- Gigi, ve y tráeme una toalla. Rápido!- dice Sophie y me guía hacia el sillón.

Gigi regresa corriendo con una toalla y Sophie la acomoda alrededor de mis hombros, ayudándome a secar mi cabello.

\- Necesitas ropa seca. Déjame ver qué puedo encontrar.

\- No hace falta. Yo...tengo mi ropa de trabajo aquí, creo que no se mojó.

Abro el bolso y compruebo que en efecto mis cosas están secas.

\- Genial. Vamos, Gigi. Dejemos que Arthur se cambie.

Me dejan solo por un momento. Es un alivio quitarme las prendas empapadas de encima. Me da mucha vergüenza que Sophie me vaya a ver con mi pantalón de payaso, corto, ancho y cubierto de parches. Cuando trabajo y me convierto en Carnival, el payaso, no me importa. Se supone que el atuendo tiene que ser un tanto ridículo. Pero no quiero ser Carnival delante de Sophie. Sin embargo, no tengo otra opción. Me quito los zapatos y me pongo el pantalón. Debo quedarme descalzo porque no tengo otro par de calcetines. Tomo la camisa de payaso que tiene pequeños puntos rojos y verdes y paso mis brazos por las mangas. En eso regresa Sophie.

\- Arthur, necesitas un par de-

Se queda paralizada al verme y se cubre la boca con una mano.

\- Arthur qué te pasó?!

Por un instante me quedo confundido. Y entonces me doy cuenta que está mirando mi torso aún descubierto, su mirada fija en las marcas moradas y verdes que cubren mi piel, en las pequeñas heridas que aún no han terminado de sanar y en mis costillas sobresalientes y mi estómago hundido. Al ver su expresión aterrorizada, cubro mi cuerpo con mis brazos, tratando de esconderlo de su vista y agacho la mirada. No quería que me viera así. Me mortifica la vergüenza. Cómo querría alguien ver algo tan espantoso? Como podría una mujer tan hermosa querer acercarse a un hombre tan maltratado?

Pero Sophie sí se acerca...y pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Déjame verte.

Me habla con suavidad, a penas un susurro. Sus manos toman mis muñecas delicadamente y separan mis brazos de mi cuerpo, dejándolo a la vista nuevamente.

\- Dios mío...quién te hizo esto?

No puedo mirarla a los ojos y decido mirar mis pies.

\- Nadie...- le digo con una voz que apenas se puede oír.

\- Todos...- agrego.

Sophie se queda en silencio. No hace preguntas y estoy agradecido por eso. Levanto la mirada por una fracción de segundo para ver su rostro y me percato de las lágrimas que están en sus ojos. No las deja correr, las contiene.

Y entonces sus dedos comienzan a abotonar mi camisa, empezando por abajo y terminando en mi cuello. Su mano acaricia suavemente mi brazo y es una sensación tan extraña, tan inusual para mí. Instintivamente retrocedo, es un reflejo. Sophie retira su mano, espera unos segundos y vuelve a tocarme.

\- Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar.

Su caricia es suave y gentil, tan cuidadosa, como si tocara una frágil figura de vidrio. Y yo, que no conozco otra cosa que los golpes y las patadas sobre mi cuerpo maltratado, siento que un ángel vino a curar mi dolor.

Sophie lleva su mano hacia mi cara y levanta mi mentón, conectando nuestras miradas. Aunque quisiera, no podría mirar a otro lado. Sus ojos oscuros me miran con compasión y me siento completamente desnudo, no de cuerpo sino de alma. Siento que ella puede ver en mis ojos todo mi sufrimiento y leer las cicatrices que hay en mi corazón.

\- Dormirás aquí esta noche. Te acomodaré el sillón, de acuerdo?

\- En verdad no quiero molestar...

\- No era una pregunta, Arthur.

Simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Pero primero debes comer algo.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. De verdad, no tengo hambre.- le aseguro.

Que me deje quedarme aquí esta noche ya es demasiada generosidad. No puedo aceptar más que eso, no sería correcto. Pero Sophie insiste.

\- Te gustan los macarrones con queso? Son los favoritos de Gigi.

No puedo evitarlo, el solo imaginar una comida caliente en este momento me abre el apetito y mi estómago se retuerce de hambre, pidiéndome que acepte la oferta.

\- Está bien...- digo. - Solo si no es molestia...-

\- Claro que no. Nos encantará tenerte de invitado.

Mis labios se abren en una sonrisa. Sophie me sonríe también.

\- Ponte ésto, el piso está frío.- me dice, entregándome un par de calcetines. - Bien. Ahora prepararé la cena.-

\- Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto.

Sé que Sophie trabaja muy duro y debe estar cansada.

\- Nada de eso. Hoy eres mi invitado. Y estás aquí para calentarte, comer y descansar.

Sophie tararea una canción mientras cocina. La observo en silencio hasta que Gigi regresa a la sala. Viene a sentarse a mi lado y para entretenerla le muestro mi peluca, mi nariz de payaso y algunos juguetes que llevo para jugar con los niños del hospital. Reímos y jugamos por un rato hasta que Sophie nos llama a la mesa.

No sé si es la comida caliente que hace tanto tiempo no comía o si es el cálido ambiente que se produce al estar sentado aquí, pero me siento muy a gusto.

\- Está delicioso, Sophie. Cocinas muy bien...

\- Jajajja, solo son fideos de caja, Arthur. Solo les pones agua caliente. No sé cocinar.

Nos reímos juntos.

\- Mamá quiero más!- dice Gigi.

\- Dame tu plato.

Sophie le sirve un poco más a su hija. Muero de deseo de un plato más y no me atrevo a pedirlo. Pero Sophie parece leer mis pensamientos. O quizás es por el rugido que emite mi estómago hambriento.

\- Arthur, quieres un poco más?

No espera mi respuesta. Simplemente toma mi plato y lo vuelve a llenar.

\- Gracias...

Después de comer le ayudo a levantar la mesa. Ya es bastante tarde. Sophie busca una frazada y la acomoda para mí en el sillón.

\- Te traeré una almohada, espérame aquí.- dice.

Gigi aparece en pijama, cargando su oso de peluche.

\- Mira, Arthur, este es mi oso. Te gusta?

\- Es muy bonito!

\- Tú también tienes uno?

\- No...pero de hecho cuando era pequeño, así como tú, tenía un muñeco. Solo que no era un oso. Era un payasito de trapo. Tenía el cabello verde y un traje rojo.

Mis pensamientos regresan hacia ese juguete que amaba tanto, el único juguete que tuve. Lo había olvidado por completo. Ni siquiera puedo recordar qué le sucedió. Hay muchas cosas de mi infancia que no recuerdo bien.

\- Aún lo tienes?- pregunta Gigi.

\- Me temo que lo perdí...

\- Gigi, hora de dormir!- dice Sophie y me entrega una almohada.

\- Si mamá!...Hasta mañana, Arthur.

\- Hasta mañana, Gigi. Que duermas bien.

Gigi abraza a su mamá y le desea las buenas noches a ella también. Sophie la envuelve tiernamente con sus brazos, la aprieta contra su pecho y le da un beso.

\- Necesitas algo más, Arthur?

Si...hay algo que he necesitado toda mi vida, y al verlo en frente de mí, siento que lo añoro desesperadamente. Pero jamás me atrevería a pedírselo a nadie, menos aún a Sophie. Cómo podría? Cierro los ojos, imagino que Sophie me abraza a mí también, así como a Gigi y que su cálido abrazo recompone todas mis piezas rotas. Un suspiro escapa de mi pecho y abro los ojos. Ella me mira, atenta a mi respuesta.

\- Oh, no. Nada, Sophie. Estoy bien.- le aseguro.

\- De acuerdo. Descansa.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Arthur.

Sophie apaga las luces y se retira a su habitación. Me recuesto y cierro los ojos. Hay un perfume especial en la almohada, en la frazada...lo inhalo procurando grabarlo en mi memoria y retenerlo para siempre. La lluvia continúa golpeando las ventanas y de rato en rato un relámpago ilumina la sala. Repito en mi mente el tarareo de Sophie, como si me arrullara con su canción y al fin logro dormir.

El suave sonido de unos pasos descalzos me despierta al cabo de un rato. Pero mis párpados están pesados, a penas logro entreabrir los ojos. En la oscuridad distingo la silueta de Sophie. Se acerca a mí y siento como me abriga con una segunda frazada. Mantengo los ojos cerrados, pretendiendo estar dormido. Siento como su mano se apoya ligeramente sobre mi frente y acaricia mi cabello. Es un contacto tan sutil, tan delicado y al mismo tiempo tan intenso. Debo estar soñando.

\- Sophie?- murmuro, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

\- Lo siento Arthur, no quise despertarte. Pensé que quizás te haría frío.

Sophie ajusta la frazada alrededor de mi cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo. Sigue durmiendo.

Procurando no hacer ningún sonido, se dirige de vuelta a su habitación.

\- Sophie?

\- Si?- dice, volteando a verme.

-... Gracias ...

Ella sonríe.

\- Descansa, Arthur.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. A pesar de la tormenta que continúa afuera, en mi interior, al menos por una noche, hay paz. Y me repito a mí mismo:

 _Tranquilo_ , _Arthur. La suerte está echada._


	12. El hombre en el espejo

\- Gracias por todo, Sophie…

\- No tienes nada que agradecer.

Me despido, agradecido por la hospitalidad de anoche. Recojo mis cosas, listo para marcharme. Sophie me abre la puerta.

\- Adios, Sophie. Que tengas un lindo día.

Sophie me mira. Parece querer decirme algo. Suspira.

\- Arthur.

\- Si?

-Nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte…

Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente durante todo el camino. Desde anoche traigo puesta mi ropa de payaso. Decido ir al trabajo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Hoy soy el primero en llegar. Me maquillo como todos los días. Los muchachos van llegando uno por uno. Y luego Hoyt.

-ARTHUR!

Lo escucho gritar mi nombre.

Me abotono el cuello de la camisa y con un nudo en la garganta camino hacia su oficina.

\- Uuuuy qué hiciste ahora, Artie?- se ríe Randall.

Lo ignoro. El miedo me paraliza. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí pero antes de siquiera poder tomar asiento, ya estoy desempleado.

-Estás despedido!

Sé que la voz de Hoyt se escucha hasta la sala. Todos pueden oírlo.

-Hoyt, espera. Puedo explicarlo…

\- EXPLICARME QUÉ?!

-Era un arma de juguete, es parte de mi acto.

-Basta! Eres un maldito mentiroso, Arthur! Randall me dijo que quisiste comprarle una pistola la semana pasada. Ya me cansé! Te di un trabajo a pesar de que eres raro y no le agradas a nadie, pero lo único que haces es traerme problemas!

-Por favor, señor, deme una oportunidad. Me encanta este trabajo y en verdad lo necesito!

-PERDÍ OTRO CLIENTE POR TU CULPA! VE POR TUS COSAS Y LÁRGATE!

Todas las miradas se posan sobre mí pero nadie dice nada. Gary es el único que se me acerca cuando abro mi casillero para recoger mis cosas.

-Lo lamento, Artie. Esto es muy injusto…

-Está bien, Gary…

Termino de empacar todo y me dirijo a la salida.

-De verdad llevaste un arma al hospital de niños, Arthur?- pregunta Roger, uno de mis colegas. Ex colegas, mejor dicho.

\- Qué pensabas hacer? Matarte si no se reían de tus bromas? Jajajajaja.

\- Por qué no le preguntas a Randall?- respondo – Es su pistola, después de todo…-

\- Cállate!- dice Randall.

\- Ah sí, eso me recuerda que aún te debo dinero por ella, cierto?

\- Deja de decir estupideces, Arthur!

Les doy la espalda y salgo por esa puerta por última vez. Por unos pocos minutos, me siento bien, me siento libre. Pero la sensación se desvanece al cabo de un rato y vuelve a mí ese fatal sentimiento de derrota. Siento el peso del mundo entero sobre mis hombros. Mi mente está en blanco.

No estoy consciente de cómo transcurren las horas. En mi mente se forma un vacío. Al parecer mis piernas caminaron de manera automática hasta el subterráneo. Sólo sé que estoy sentando ahí en una banca viendo los trenes llegar y partir de la estación. Ya oscureció. Es aquella hora de la noche donde los trenes ya van casi vacíos. Al subirme, solo veo una persona en todo el vagón. Es una joven que está distraída leyendo un libro y no parece notar mi presencia. Me dejo caer en un asiento a unos cuantos metros de ella. El tren parte. Las rieles rechinan, el vagón se sacude con fuerza y con él mi cuerpo. Veo mi reflejo en las ventanas cubiertas de graffiti. Olvidé quitarme el maquillaje y aún traigo puesta mi peluca y todo mi atuendo. El movimiento del tren me provoca sueño, por momentos se me cierran los ojos.

De pronto el tren se detiene abruptamente. Las luces parpadean. Aún no llegué a casa. Las puertas se abren y tres sujetos vestidos con trajes elegantes se suben. Son jóvenes y están visiblemente borrachos, en especial uno de ellos. Se sientan en frente de la chica que sigue absorta en su libro. El tren vuelve a partir. El sonido de las ruedas golpeando las rieles no me permite distinguir todo lo que dicen, pero veo que el más ebrio intenta llamar la atención de la chica. Ella trata de ignorarlo, pero se nota que se siente amenazada. Hay miedo en su cara. Sé lo que está sintiendo. Una carcajada nerviosa escapa de mis labios y uno de los hombres voltea a verme. Aún no me habían visto. La chica me mira también. Las carcajadas se multiplican y de pronto toda la atención está sobre mí. La chica se levanta asustada y camina hacia otro vagón. Quiero decirle que no me río de ella. Nunca me reiría de alguien en esa situación. Yo también tengo miedo de estos hombres, igual que ella. Uno se sienta a mi lado y el otro se me para en frente.

-Dinos, payasito…de qué te ríes?!

-N-nada! HAHHAHAHAHAHHA

El que está a mi lado me quita la peluca de la cabeza.

-Qué te causa tanta gracia, imbécil?!

\- Nada AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAA…e-estoy enf-fermo.

Busco mi tarjeta en el bolsillo pero es en vano. Uno me sujeta por los brazos y el otro me golpea la cara, tirándome al suelo.

-MALDITO FENÓMENO!

Siento las patadas despiadadas sobre todo mi cuerpo. Intento proteger mi cuello y mi cara. Me patean las costillas, las piernas, el estómago. No se van a detener. Esta vez me matarán. Estoy seguro.

_Nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte…_

La dulce voz de Sophie parece susurrarme al oído.

El arma! Entre los golpes que continúan cayendo despiadadamente sobre mí, logro tomar la pistola de mi bolsillo y sin ver siquiera a dónde apunto, cierro los ojos y jalo el gatillo. Es disparo retumba en mis oídos. Los golpes cesan. Hay sangre en las paredes. Uno está muerto. Disparo contra el segundo. Estoy de pie. El más ebrio que vio toda la escena desde su asiento parece ponerse lúcido de repente y trata de salir corriendo. El tercer disparo le da en la pierna. El tren se detiene y el sujeto golpea las puertas, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Las puertas se abren y el hombre escapa por la estación, cojeando y dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Lo sigo. Apunto. Disparo, disparo, disparo. La pistola queda vacía. El hombre está muerto.

Miro a mi alrededor. La estación está completamente vacía.

-Mierda!

De pronto siento mi cuerpo cubierto de un frío sudor. Qué acabo de hacer? Maté a tres sujetos… Salgo corriendo con mi bolso en mano. Corro y corro lo más rápido que mis piernas pueden llevarme. No sé a dónde voy. Solo sé que debo salir de aquí. Atravieso calles y callejones oscuros, la mayoría completamente desiertos. Me detengo abruptamente al ver una puerta en una esquina oscura. La empujo y entro en un baño. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y dejo caer mi bolso. Apoyo mis manos sobre una pared, procurando recuperar mi aliento. Mis piernas están temblando, mi corazón está acelerado. Todo en mi mente es confuso. No logro procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Siento que las paredes se cierran a mi alrededor, asfixiándome. Hay sangre en sobre mi ropa, sangre en mis manos. Maté a tres hombres…

A pesar de la débil iluminación del baño logro ver mi cara en el espejo sobre el lavamanos. El maquillaje está completamente deshecho, corrido y manchado con sangre, propia y ajena.

Maté a tres hombres…maté a tres hombres…

El espanto se transforma en una extraña fascinación. Mi miedo se convierte en fuerza y la fuerza en poder. Desquite!

Hay un rugido en mi interior…hay un fuego en mis venas…hay una música que solo yo puedo oír…

De entre la sombra que percibo dentro de mí, emerge alguien más. Quién eres y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Te conozco aunque es la primera vez que te veo.

Un público invisible asiste a mi presentación. Despliego mis brazos, como si fueran alas y agradezco la ovación. _Oh, Arthur, qué gran espectáculo!_

Y en ese espejo quebrado, sucio y empañado veo el reflejo de un hombre. Se parece a mí y no soy yo.


	13. Las cartas de Penny

La pintura cae en el lavamanos. Me quito hasta la ultima gota de maquillaje. Los rastros desaparecen y el agua fría sobre mi cara me regresa a la realidad. Levanto la vista. Otra vez me veo enfrentado con un espejo. Pero éste es más claro. Estoy en casa. Detrás de la pintura reaparece mi verdadero rostro. Pero quién soy? Aún hay sangre saliendo de mi nariz y mi labio está partido. Mi ropa…está toda salpicada de rojo. Me la quito toda y la tiro en una esquina del baño. La camisa, el chaleco, hasta el pantalón. Me quedo solo con la ropa interior sobre el cuerpo. Debo deshacerme de todo, todo lo que tenga sangre. Mis manos…mis manos también están cubiertas de sangre! Oh, maldito color, imposible de quitar! Las lavo frenéticamente para eliminar hasta el último rastro. Qué sucedió esta noche? Mi vista baja hacia el bolso. Por un segundo tengo la esperanza de que nada de esto haya sido real. Quizás solo me golpearon como siempre, quizás esta sangre es solo mía. Pero al abrir el bolso encuentro la pistola…y está vacía. Sí lo hice…

Es una suerte que mamá no me haya escuchado entrar. Como siempre, debe estar en un sueño profundo. No enciendo ninguna luz. Me limito a prender un cigarrillo y sentarme a fumar para tranquilizarme. Mis manos…aún hay sangre en mis manos. Aunque ya no están manchadas de rojo, pero puedo percibir la sensación de ese color sobre mi piel. Mis piernas tiemblan descontroladamente y siento que me sobreviene un ataque. Qué hice?

-JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJJJAJAJ

Tomo uno de los almohadones del sofá y lo presiono contra mi cara para ahogar el sonido de mi risa. Mi frente está empapada de sudor y aunque estoy casi desnudo, no siento frío.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Me doblo en dos. La mandíbula me duele a causa del esfuerzo que hago por contenerme. Las carcajadas sacuden todo mi cuerpo. Sé que las paredes del edificio son muy delgadas y solo espero que nadie me pueda oír.

Toc toc.

Me pongo de pie como si un rayo me hubiese impactado. Mi corazón late con fuerza. No…no por favor. Sophie?

Toc toc.

-Arthur?

Mis ojos están fijos sobre la puerta de donde viene su voz. Mis pies retroceden hasta que mi espalda toca la pared que está atrás. A mi lado está la mesita donde me siento a escribir mi diario. Mi mano se apoya sobre el respaldo de la silla, la aparto, me pongo de rodillas sobre el piso y me escondo debajo de la mesa, tapándome las orejas con ambas manos. Mi cuerpo se mece maniacamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No quiero escuchar ese sonido. Sophie…vete por favor…no puedo tocarte con estas manos…

Despierto sobre el sofá y no logro recordar cómo llegué ahí. Poco a poco reconstruyo los sucesos de anoche en mi mente. Tomo un baño con agua helada y en seguida mamá me llama para que la ayude a llegar hasta la sala donde enciende el televisor y se pone a ver las noticias, al igual que todas las mañanas. Ella no se percata de nada. Es un día más igual que cualquier otro. Preparo el desayuno en la cocina como de costumbre.

-Feliz, Thomas Wayne está en la tele! Ven a ver! Le están preguntando acerca de un horrible asesinato que ocurrió en el metro anoche.

Por poco dejo caer mi plato al escuchar eso.

\- Por qué a él?- pregunto, y me apresuro a sentarme delante del televisor.

Ahí está Wayne.

-Los tres eran empleados de la Corporación Wayne. Aunque no los conocía personalmente, todos nuestros empleados, antiguos y actuales, son familia.

-Oíste? Él dice que somos familia. Te lo dije.

-Shhh mamá, quiero escuchar!

Las imágenes de esos tres hombres me miran desde la pantalla. Los reconozco inmediatamente.

-Tal parece que hay un sentimiento en contra de la clase rica en esta ciudad. Es como si los menos afortunados se estuvieran poniendo del lado del asesino.- comenta el reportero que entrevista a Wayne.

\- Es por eso que considero ser alcalde, Ciudad Gótica ha perdido su rumbo. Quizás la gente no se de cuenta, pero soy su única esperanza…

\- Qué me dice sobre los comentarios de testigos que aseguran que el asesino llevaba una máscara de payaso?

\- Tiene sentido. Quién más haría algo tan despiadado? Alguien que se esconde detrás de una máscara! Y hasta que esa gente no cambie para mejor, aquellos de nosotros que sí hicimos algo con nuestras vidas, los veremos como nada más que payasos.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA

\- No es gracioso!- me dice mamá molesta.

Pero sí lo es. Enciendo otro cigarrillo para calmar el temblor de mis piernas. Claro que es gracioso.

Salgo a la calle como es habitual. Solo que ya no tengo un trabajo al que ir. Me siento extraño hoy. El día está oscuro y el viento sopla con fuerza, levantando las hojas de otoño del suelo. Deambulo con las manos en los bolsillos. Por momentos me quedo quieto, siento como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo. Volteo pero no hay nadie. Continúo por las calles más llenas y observo un grupo de personas apegadas a un quiosco. Me acerco. La imagen de un payaso me observa con una mirada amenazante desde la portada de todos los periódicos .

**"Payaso asesino cobra tres victimas."**

Miro esa imagen evaluando con preocupación si acaso se parece a mí. Pero no. Es un dibujo, un payaso con enormes dientes afilados.

**"Triple asesinato. Payaso prófugo."**

Hay payasos por todas partes. Las personas comentan entre sí. Algunos dicen que fue un hombre enmascarado, otros dicen que solo estaba maquillado. Cada quien parece tener su propia teoría y nadie habla de otra cosa. En cada esquina que paso veo más y más periódicos. Los titulares son variados, pero todos se refieren al mismo incidente.

**"Payaso justiciero"**

**"Vendetta contra los ricos"**

Es extraño…el mundo no sabe que existo, la verdad por mucho tiempo ni siquiera yo mismo sabía si realmente existía, pero existo y las personas comienzan a notarlo. Todos están hablando de mí y no saben siquiera quién soy. La paranoia que sentí por un momento se va desvaneciendo y comienzo a sentir algo distinto…hay una vaga sensación de satisfacción que se asoma por instantes. Sí, hay alguien caminando conmigo pero no detrás de mí…sino dentro de mí…puedo sentirlo.

-Feliz, escribí otra carta para Thomas Wayne. Necesito que la envíes mañana. Podrías hacerlo?

No quiero lidiar con Thomas Wayne en este momento.

-Sí, mamá.

Ayudo a mamá a acostarse y regreso a la sala. El sobre rotulado quedó sobre la mesa, olvidó cerrarlo. Lo tomo en mis manos. Qué diablos le escribe a Thomas Wayne? Dudo por un breve instante pero la curiosidad me gana. Abro el sobre y saco el papel que está cuidadosamente doblado. A pesar de leerla completa, mi atención se fija únicamente en algunas líneas.

_Querido Thomas…_

_…Necesitamos tu ayuda…_

_…eres nuestra única esperanza…_

_…tu hijo y yo…_

Me detengo. Debo haber leído mal.

_…tu hijo y yo…te necesitamos…_

Qué es esto? Tu hijo? Hijo?

_…hice un buen trabajo con él…siempre está feliz…pero te necesita…_

_…te amo…Penny._

Releo la carta tres veces. Yo? Hijo de Thomas Wayne? Es imposible…por qué nunca me lo dijo? Todos estos años no me dijo nada! Sabía cuánto necesitaba un padre, cuánto deseaba saber quién era y por qué se había ido! Por qué, mamá? Por qué?

-Mamá!

Me sorprende mi propia ira al golpear la puerta. Mamá se encierra en el baño.

-Cálmate!

-Mamá, abre la puerta!

-No te hablaré hasta que te calmes!

Respiro, respiro.

-Está bien…está bien. Ya me calmé.

Apoyo mi frente contra la puerta.

-Mamá…esto es verdad? Necesito saber…

Hay silencio por un instante.

-Thomas Wayne es un hombre extraordinario, Feliz…es un hombre muy poderoso. Estábamos muy enamorados. Pero ya sabes…había que cuidar las apariencias. Me hicieron firmar unos papeles. No podíamos estar juntos. Ya sabes lo que hubieran dicho de mí…lo que dirían de ti…

\- Qué dirían de mí, mamá?

Me despreciarían? Ya lo hacen. Se burlarían, me harían a un lado? Ya hacen todo eso.

Un hombre como Wayne, rico y poderoso, cómo podría ser padre de alguien…así…como yo? Si Wayne es mi padre, por qué me abandonó? Por qué no me quiso? Por qué nunca me buscó? Quizás por mi condición? Siempre supe que mi padre me había abandonado, pero nunca supe quién era ni porqué se había ido. Siempre deseé tener un papá, alguien que me quiera y me abrace…que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

Quizás Wayne no sabe que existo…

Se alegraría de conocerme? Qué cara pondría?

Necesito averiguarlo…


	14. Frente a frente

No tengo mucho para escoger en mi ropero, pero intento encontrar aquellas prendas en mejor estado, las menos desgastadas. Elijo una camisa oscura que hace tiempo no usaba. En cuanto a los pantalones, los azules están un poco más nuevos que los grises. Más nuevos significa menos viejos. Solo tengo un par de zapatos, pero con un poco de lustre quedarán bien. Solo espero causar una buena impresión. No todos los días uno conoce a su padre. Por último me pongo mi sweater amarillo encima, el que uso todos los días. Está muy viejo pero es lo único que tengo para protegerme del frío.

Anoche vi a Thomas Wayne en la tele otra vez. Hablaba de un evento de caridad al que asistiría hoy. Es mi oportunidad. Debo verlo, debo hablar con él.

Al llegar a la estación más cercana al teatro me encuentro con una enorme multitud de personas. Es una protesta, tal cual la anticipaban en el noticiero de anoche. Todas traen máscaras de payasos y sostienen letreros en sus manos.

**"Wayne payaso"**

**"Muerte a los ricos"**

**"Todos somos payasos"**

Me abro paso entre ellos, fascinado. Es ésta la reacción a las declaraciones de Wayne? Son estas máscaras un reflejo de mi propia cara? Soy yo, de alguna extraña manera, el detonante de todo esto? La multitud llega hasta los portones del teatro, donde se ha apostado una tropa de policías, barricando la entrada para impedir que las protestas obstruyan el ingreso al evento. Los manifestantes más cercanos al portón se enfrentan a los oficiales y son reprimidos en seguida. El caos se desata. Aprovecho la oportunidad para escabullirme por un costado del edificio y sin que nadie me vea, ingreso por la puerta de servicio. Estoy adentro pero necesito buscar una forma de pasar desapercibido. Veo un guardarropas en una esquina. Al abrirlo encuentro varios trajes de botones. Es el disfraz perfecto. Elijo uno de mi talla y me lo pongo encima.

Subo por las escaleras que llevan hacia el salón principal. Las personas van y vienen sin siquiera fijarse en mí. Nadie se percata de mi presencia. Este lugar es impresionante, es tan grande y tan hermoso. Llego a la platea superior desde donde tengo una increíble vista sobre todo el teatro. Me quedo sin aliento. Es majestuoso. Desde el piso se alzan pilares gigantescos, tan altos que llegan hasta el techo. El suelo está recubierto por un fino terciopelo rojo, en cada esquina hay detalles, pinturas hermosas y toda clase de lujos que uno no se imaginaría ni en sueños. Nunca he estado en un lugar así…

La gente va llegando y se acomoda en sus asientos. A diferencia de la multitud que se encuentra en las calles, esta es una multitud silenciosa. Mientras que afuera están gritando, aquí nadie habla ni ríe demasiado fuerte. Quiénes son estas personas con trajes impecables y zapatos relucientes? Nunca he visto personas que anden tan erguidas. Parecen semidioses más que hombres. El aire está perfumado con toda clase de fragancias y los vestidos de las mujeres brillan como diamantes. Tanta riqueza no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea dar belleza. Trato de imaginar a Sophie con un vestido así…

Las luces se van apagando, señalando el inicio de la función. Me detengo en el medio de un pasillo, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie. No sabía que presentarían una película de Charlie Chaplin y estoy gratamente sorprendido al verlo en la enorme pantalla. Me encanta Chaplin. Me hace reír. Disfruto de la función en silencio mientras mi vista pasea por las filas de asientos en busca de Thomas Wayne. Ahí está, es inconfundible. Está sentado al lado de una elegante mujer, seguramente su esposa. No le quito la vista de encima hasta que lo veo levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al baño. Esta es mi oportunidad. Lo sigo cautelosamente.

El baño tiene diez veces el tamaño de todo mi apartamento. El mármol recubre los pisos y las paredes, en los lavabos brillan grifos de oro y en los techos relucen grandes lámparas de cristal. La vista no se acostumbra fácilmente a tanto resplandor.

Allá en el fondo veo a Wayne. Me detengo en la entrada, me quito el traje rojo de encima y me miro en el espejo, acomodando mi cabello despeinado. Otro señor elegantemente vestido pasa por mi lado al salir, dejándome a solas con Wayne. Contrastada con tanta elegancia, mi propia ropa que me parecía tan apropiada al salir de casa, de pronto me parece un remiendo, un montón de harapos. Mi triste expresión deshonra a este lugar lleno de sonrisas. Es tan evidente que no pertenezco aquí. Me avergüenzo de mi propia imagen y me siento muy pequeño, quizás hasta sucio. Mi presencia es un insulto para este palacio.

Wayne voltea y se dirige hacia el lavabo. Doy un pequeño paso hacia él pero no sé qué decir.

-Puedo ayudarte?- pregunta al pasar por mi lado pero sin mirarme realmente.

\- Acaso quieres un autógrafo?

\- No…-murmuro.

Me paro detrás de él, manteniendo mi distancia. No quiero parecer intrusivo. Wayne no voltea a verme y se limita a mirarme a través del espejo mientras se lava las manos.

-Entonces qué? Qué quieres?

Guardo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Mis hombros se encogen ligeramente.

-Mi- mi nombre es Arthur. Mi mamá se llama Penny…Penny Fleck. Lamento aparecerme así en este lugar, pero…ella me contó todo sobre ustedes y yo…tenía que venir a verlo…

Wayne se queda inmóvil por un breve instante. Espero ver la sorpresa en su cara, ver la emoción en sus ojos por conocer a su hijo. Pero solo me mira y sacude la cabeza.

-Ah por Dios…no soy tu padre, muchacho.

Ahora sí voltea y me mira fijamente.

-Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?

-Arthur, señor. Me llamo Arthur. Soy payaso y también comediante.

Le extiendo la mano. Es necesario presentarse de manera formal. Pero él lleva las suyas a los bolsillos y me contempla de pies a cabeza.

-Y tú crees que yo podría ser el padre un payaso? Jajajaja. Vamos, qué diablos te pasa?!

Siento que se forma un nudo en mi garganta. No esperaba que se riera de mí… Wayne es alto y apuesto y me siento muy inseguro a su lado. Pero en su rostro veo rasgos familiares.

-Mírenos…- digo tímidamente -Creo que podría serlo.-

Me interrumpe en seguida.

-No soy tu padre porque eres adoptado y porque jamás me acosté con tu madre.

-No soy adoptado.- respondo confundido.

De dónde saca esa idea tan absurda?

-Por Dios, acaso tu madre nunca te lo dijo? Te adoptó mientras trabajaba para nosotros.

-No, eso no es verdad! Por qué está diciendo eso?

Las palabras de Wayne producen una sensación horrible en mi estómago.

-Tu madre alucinaba. La internaron en Arkham.

-Deje de decir esas cosas!

La ansiedad se apodera de mí y Wayne ya está visiblemente irritado.

\- QUÉ VINISTE A BUSCAR? QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ? DINERO?

\- NO QUIERO NADA!- mi voz se eleva pero también tiembla, quebrándose por momentos.

\- Quizás solo un poco de cariño, _PADRE_! Qué tal un abrazo? Un poco de decencia? QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES? Mire, no quiero incomodarlo, no sé por qué todos son tan rudos! Solo vine a hablar con usted, pero usted me grita y dice esas cosas horribles sobre mi madre!

-Es una mujer enferma, está loca.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJJAJAJJAJJAJAJ

-QUÉ? Acaso esto es una especie de broma?!

\- JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJJA, por favor… _soy yo, papá!_

Y de repente siento el impacto de su puño sobre mi cara.

-Aléjate de mí!

El golpe me deja aturdido y tengo que apoyar mis manos sobre el lavabo para mantenerme de pie. La sangre cae a chorros de mi nariz al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Wayne se marcha. No entiendo lo que acaba de suceder. Por qué dice todas esas cosas sobre mamá? Acaso hay algo de verdad en lo que está diciendo? Y si no, por qué me miente? Estoy tan confundido… Por qué me golpea? Yo no le hice nada, no le pedí nada, intenté ser amable…solo quería conocer a mi papá. No entiendo a las personas y ciertamente no entiendo este mundo…


	15. La otra cara de Murray

Hay conmoción afuera del edificio cuando llego a casa. Una ambulancia está parqueada en la entrada y un grupo de paramédicos se apresura, empujando una camilla y gritando a los vecinos y transeúntes que se aparten. Me acerco a la escena y entonces reconozco a la mujer en la camilla. Es mamá!

\- Esperen! Es mi madre! Qué sucedió?

-Usted es su hijo?- pregunta uno de ellos.

-Sí.

-Venga con nosotros, deprisa!

Me empujan hacia la ambulancia y me subo junto con mamá.

-Qué pasó?

-Tuvo un ataque. Ella toma algún medicamento?

-No.

No puedo pensar con claridad en este momento. Todo está pasando muy rápido. El viaje al hospital es corto. Aún nadie logra decirme con exactitud qué fue lo que le pasó. Ingresamos por la puerta de emergencias y los doctores me piden esperar afuera de la sala. Estoy muy asustado. Pasan varios minutos y camino de un lado del pasillo al otro hasta que por fin sale uno de ellos y se dirige a mí.

-Usted es el hijo, cierto?

-Sí, cómo está mi mamá?

-Está estable por ahora. Pero tuvo una embolia. Se quedará en cuidados intensivos por unos días.

-Qué le pasó?

-Aún no estamos seguros. Un oficial de policía fue quien llamó a los paramédicos.

Un policía? No entiendo. Mamá siempre se queda sola…

-Debe descansar un momento, luego podrá entrar a verla.

-Está bien. Gracias, doctor.

Necesito fumar.

Salgo por el portón trasero y me siento en una banca. Enciendo un cigarrillo y trato de estar tranquilo.

-Señor Fleck?

Levanto la vista. Dos señores en abrigos negros se me acercan.

-Si?

-Buenas noches- dice el más gordo -Soy el detective Garrity, éste es mi compañero, el detective Burke.-

Detectives…ahora todo empieza a tener sentido.

-Fuimos a buscarlo en su apartamento, pero usted no estaba. Hablamos con su madre.

-Qué le dijeron? Esperen…ustedes provocaron esto?

-Solo le hicimos un par de preguntas. Ella se alteró, hiperventiló y se cayó. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-El doctor dijo que sufrió una embolia!

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero como le decía, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle. Es acerca del triple asesinato que sucedió en el subterráneo la semana pasada.

Procuro mantener una apariencia tranquila a pesar del sudor helado que corre por mi cuerpo.

-Sí, oí acerca de eso. Es horrible…- digo, limitándome a fumar de la manera mas casual posible.

-Así es.

No los miro a los ojos. Ahora es el otro oficial quien se dirige a mí.

-Hablamos con su jefe en JAJA, dice que lo despidieron por llevar un arma a un hospital de niños.

-Era de utilería, es parte de mi acto! Soy un payaso de fiestas.

-De acuerdo, entonces, por qué fue que lo despidieron?

-Dijeron que no era lo suficientemente gracioso…pueden creerlo?- les digo molesto.

Apago mi cigarrillo y me levanto.

-Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a cuidar de mi madre.

Doy vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Debo irme antes de que se les ocurra hacer alguna pregunta que no sepa responder.

-Su jefe también nos dio una de sus tarjetas.

Me detengo y doy vuelta.

\- Esa condición suya…la risa, es real o es por ser payaso?

\- Por ser payaso?- pregunto incrédulo.

\- Es parte de su acto?

No sé que es lo que quiere escuchar de mí, no sé qué respuesta es más segura y decido responderle con otra pregunta.

-Usted qué cree?!

Por ahora logré quitármelos de encima. Parecen no tener suficientes pistas. Pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo. Es probable que vuelvan a buscarme.

-Señor Fleck!

El doctor sale de la habitación.

-Ya puede pasar.

Veo a mamá recostada en una cama, conectada a un ventilador. Está inconsciente. Me siento en una silla a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Mamá soy yo. Estoy aquí…por favor…debes ponerte bien.

Su cuerpo permanece inmóvil. Podrá escucharme? El televisor está encendido, pero no le presto atención. Odio los hospitales. Me traen recuerdos de cuando estuve internado…o mejor dicho encerrado. Prefiero no pensar en eso. De repente me siento muy cansado. Suceden tantas cosas a la vez. No he estado tomando mis píldoras desde hace varios días, ya no recibo la ayuda de la terapeuta, perdí mi trabajo, maté a tres hombres y la policía me está buscando… Luego Thomas Wayne…y ahora mamá está aquí…basta! Por favor! Ya no puedo con tanto! Quiero que el mundo se detenga aunque sea por un instante y me deje respirar. Ya no quiero seguir luchando. Ya no me quedan fuerzas…

Toc toc.

Alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante!- digo sin voltear a ver. Debe ser el doctor o una enfermera.

Escucho pasos.

-Arthur- susurra una voz cerca de mi oído y una mano se posa sobre mi hombro.

Recién entonces miro a mi derecha, a la persona que está de pie junto a mí.

\- Sophie?

Es Sophie! Trae un abrigo ligeramente mojado por la lluvia y por su respiración agitada, parece haber corrido parte del camino. Deja caer su bolso en el suelo y se sienta a mi lado. Qué magia es la suya, que aparece siempre en el momento justo, cuando más la necesito?

-Cuando llegué a casa los vecinos me dijeron lo que había pasado. Cómo está?- pregunta, mirando a mamá con preocupación.

-El doctor dijo que sufrió una embolia.

Sophie me acaricia la espalda suavemente.

-Tranquilo, va a estar bien…

\- Sí…- murmuro, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo más que a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Mi mirada sigue sobre la figura inmóvil de mamá, estoy preocupado. Pero la mano de Sophie que recorre lentamente mi espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo me tranquiliza. Y entonces recuerdo que no la he visto desde el… _incidente_. La había estado evitando, tenía miedo de encararla. Pero ahora está aquí a mi lado, haciéndome compañía.

-Estuve preocupada por ti, Arthur. Te busqué la otra noche pero no estabas en casa.

-Ah, lo lamento…es que estuve trabajando hasta tarde…

Me siento terrible por mentirle.

-Arthur…estás bien?- pregunta, mirándome con preocupación.

Los ojos de Sophie hacen algo muy especial. Son ojos que acarician.

-Mhm.- murmuro. Aunque creo que no sueno muy convincente.

-Quieres un café?- pregunta.

-Si.

Dejo a mamá sola por unos minutos mientras Sophie y yo nos sentamos en la cafetería del hospital.

Su visita me hace sentir mejor. Cuando está a mi lado, todo cambia. Es como si hubiera luz en medio de la oscuridad. Un poco de tiempo con ella es todo lo que consigo. Pero es todo lo que necesito, porque es lo único que puedo tener.

Compartimos varios cigarrillos y un café. Había olvidado por completo que traía mi libreta adentro de mi saco. Es un poco incómodo llevarla ahí pero cuando iba de camino al teatro más temprano, repasaba las cosas que anoté, las palabras que iba a decirle a Wayne. Nada de eso salió como esperaba…

-Arthur?

-Oh, lo siento…me quedé pensando en algo…no importa.

Saco la libreta y la sostengo entre mis manos. También anoté algunas cosas para Sophie…pensamientos que tuve…cosas que quisiera decirle aunque sé que nunca me atrevería a hacerlo. Sus ojos caen sobre la libreta también. Parece muy curiosa.

-Me encantaría leer los chistes que escribes…

Mis manos aprietan la libreta instintivamente, protegiendo su contenido.

-Ah…tiene muchos errores de ortografía. Me cuesta leer y tampoco sé escribir muy bien.

La vergüenza arde sobre mis mejillas, no solo por mi ortografía, sino por algunos pensamientos, algunas imágenes que contiene mi libreta. No son cosas apropiadas…

-Está bien, Arthur. Un artista es como un mago. Debe guardar sus secretos.

Los ojos de Sophie son atrapados por otro objeto. Un periódico abandonado sobre un asiento. Hasta cuando seguirán las caras de payaso en todas las portadas? Sophie lo recoge.

-Te crees toda esa mierda?- pregunta riendo - Al diablo. Pienso que el tipo que lo hizo es un héroe.-

La miro atónito.

-Tres imbéciles menos en la ciudad…- dice, tirando el periódico de vuelta sobre el asiento. -Solo quedan un millón más…-

Me río también. Héroe…es una palabra que nunca pensé que se relacionaría con mi nombre. Y la verdad es ésta: no sé cómo me siento ni cómo me debería sentir respecto al incidente.

Ambos nos encendemos otro cigarrillo y compartimos en placer de fumar en silencio. Mi mente sigue procesando los eventos de la noche…Wayne, Wayne…Wayne.

-Sophie…puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro.

-Qué sucedió con el papá de Gigi? Él…se fue?

Sophie no dice nada.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso, no es de mi incumbencia. Perdóname.

-No, está bien. Es solo que…hace tiempo que no pensaba ya en eso.

Sophie apaga su cigarrillo y su mirada se pierde sobre el cenicero por un momento.

-Sí, él se fue antes de que Gigi naciera. Quedamos solas las dos…pero está bien, estamos mejor así.

-Lo lamento…

-No te preocupes, Arthur. Es la historia de muchas mujeres, no soy ni la primera ni la última a la que le pasa…

Siento lo profunda que es la tristeza de Sophie. Me siento mal por haberle causado dolor al preguntarle esto. No quiero preguntarle más, pero al mismo tiempo necesito hacerlo. Necesito entender…

-Por qué los padres se van? Es decir…entiendo que el mío se fuera. Pero por qué alguien dejaría a Gigi? Ella es maravillosa! No hizo nada mal…

-Arthur! Tu tampoco hiciste nada mal! No conozco a tu padre, ni sus motivos, pero no creas que tú que tienes culpa alguna! Si te abandonó, fue él quien hizo algo mal, no tú.

-Quién querría un hijo como yo?

-Arthur, no…no digas eso. Tú también eres maravilloso.

Sophie no diría eso si supiera lo que hice…

-Tu mamá es muy afortunada de tenerte. Quizás te falte un papá, igual que a Gigi le falta el suyo, pero tú y tu mamá son una familia, igual que Gigi y yo…no todas las familias son iguales, ni ideales…pero mientras haya cariño en tu hogar, tienes todo lo que necesitas.

Sophie toma mi mano y la acaricia suavemente con su pulgar. Su piel morena contrasta sobre la mía pálida. Imagino caminar a su lado tomados de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos…así como lo hacen las personas felices en las películas…

-Debo volver a casa- dice Sophie después de una segunda taza de café y otra tanda de cigarrillos - Dejé sola a Gigi. Estarás bien?-

-Sí, estaré bien… Gracias por venir, Sophie…

La sigo con la mirada hasta que su imagen se pierde detrás del portón de salida.

Regreso a la habitación de mamá. Sigue dormida. Me siento en la silla junto a la cama nuevamente. Ya es hora del Show de Murray. Siempre lo vemos juntos y quiero que ella también pueda verlo conmigo esta noche, por eso me acerco un poco más a la cama y tomo su mano.

Murray es genial, logra hacerme reír incluso en momentos como éste y espero que mamá pueda sentirse así también.

-… _Y finalmente…en un mundo donde todos creen que pueden hacer mi trabajo, el club de comedia de Pogo´s nos hizo llegar un video con este tipo que parece pensar que si simplemente se ríe, eso de alguna manera lo hará gracioso…vean a este Joker!_

Me pongo de pie de un salto cuando reconozco la escena del video.

- _Cuando era niño odiaba la escuela. Entonces mi madre me decía: Arthur, un día tendrás que trabajar para vivir._

-… _Jajajajaja debiste hacerle caso a tu madre…_

Esperen! Ese soy, ese soy yo! Ay no puede ser! El video me enfoca a mí en la tarima de Pogo´s. No se ve al público. Me quedo mirando la pantalla, río y no logro creer que me estoy viendo a mí mismo _ahí_! En el show de Murray!

_-Y yo le decía: No mamá, yo seré comediante! Y cuando decía que sería comediante, todos se reían de mí…Pues nadie se ríe ahora!_

El video se corta, Murray se ríe.

- _De eso puedes estar seguro, amigo…_

Un momento...nadie se rió. Es posible que haya estado tan absorto en ese momento, viendo a Sophie aplaudirme, que no me di cuenta de que nadie, absolutamente nadie se rió? Acaso imaginé aplausos y risas que no existieron? Esto es como una cachetada. Pero qué hace este video en el Show de Murray? Murray…Murray se está burlando de mí al exhibirlo. Murray se rió de mí. Cada una de sus palabras cae sobre mí como una puñalada. El último pedazo de ilusión que aún sostenía entre mis manos se quiebra como el vidrio cuando cae al suelo, y sus bordes afilados cavan una profunda herida en lo poco de orgullo que me quedaba. Murray…que es todo lo que yo deseo ser…Murray, a quien conocí en mil fantasías, quien en mi mente me decía que yo también era un gran comediante, Murray que me abrazaba y me decía que deseaba tener un hijo como yo…Murray, me traicionó…

Hay algo que se llama desembriagarse. No entendía el significado de esa palabra hasta ahora. Pero se siente como cuando dejas de tomar tus píldoras. Cuando el efecto se pasa, cuando la anestesia se desvanece y solo queda el dolor de la cruda realidad que te golpea en la cara.


	16. Sonríe

El hospital de Arkham es un edificio sombrío en el centro de la ciudad. Es curioso como las personas actúan en contra de sus instintos. Algo te dice que te detengas, pero no puedes. La necesidad por conocer la verdad parece ser más fuerte que el instinto de preservación.

Me acerco a la ventanilla de la sección de documentaciones y solicito ver el archivo de Penny Fleck. Un muchacho me atiende amablemente y se dispone a buscar el archivo entre los enormes estantes llenos de carpetas empolvadas, llenas de historias que acabaron todas en un mismo lugar. Me inquieta estar aquí.

-Puedo preguntarte algo? Cómo es que alguien termina aquí?- le pregunto al joven -Todos...todos ellos cometieron un crimen?-

\- Algunos sí. Otros solo están locos, representan un riesgo para sí mismos y para los demás. Otros simplemente no tienen a dónde ir, no saben qué hacer.

\- Sí, entiendo. A veces yo tampoco sé qué hacer. La última vez terminé desquitándome con unas personas...pensé que me molestaría, pero realmente no la ha hecho.

-Cómo dices?

-Metí la pata. Hice algunas cosas malas. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, es tan difícil tratar de ser _feliz_ todo el tiempo...

-Ehm, escucha, amigo...yo solo soy un oficinista. Solo hago el papeleo. No sé qué decirte. Pero deberías hablar con alguien. Hay programas...servicios sociales y esas cosas.

-Ah si, jajajja...los cortaron todos!

El muchacho se nota incómodo.

-Ah, aquí está. Fleck, Penny Fleck. Veamos...

Abre la carpeta y revisa la primera hoja.

-Diagnosticada por el Dr. Benjamin Stoner...la paciente sufre de alucinaciones y trastorno de personalidad narcisista. Fue encontrada culpable por poner en riesgo el bienestar de su...propio hijo...

-...

-Dijiste que era tu madre? Ehm, lo lamento, no te puedo entregar esto sin una autorización firmada. Si tu madre viene a firmarla, sería más sencillo. Sino no te lo puedo entregar, de acuerdo? Lo siento...

Necesito tener ese archivo. No me iré sin él. Aprovecho un breve instante de descuido suyo para pasar mis manos por el agujero de la ventanilla rápidamente, jalo de la carpeta y se la arrebato de las manos.

-OYE! Regresa!

Salgo corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, encuentro una salida de emergencia y escapo por las escaleras. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y bajo varios pisos. Me detengo recién cuando ya no puedo oír más pasos detrás de mí. Recupero mi aliento y entonces la abro. Son muchas páginas. Mis ojos recorren las palabras.

**_Paciente: Penny Fleck..._ **

**_Conducta extremadamente extraña... abuso físico..._ **

Qué significa todo esto? Hay muchas palabras que no conozco, que no comprendo. Paso algunas hojas.

**_"SOLICITUD DE ADOPCIÓN"_ **

Mi corazón se detiene. Siento que me quitaron el aire de los pulmones.

**_Padres desconocidos... niño abandonado..._ **

Adoptado? Entonces...Wayne decía la verdad. Se produce una sensación horrible en mi estómago. Mis piernas se sienten débiles y me tengo que apoyar contra la pared para no caerme. Ya siento la risa asomarse. Mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron cuando era a penas un bebé? Quiénes eran? No dice. Por qué me abandonaron? Tampoco dice nada de eso aquí. No me quisieron. Penny...por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Penny, me mentiste! Todo lo que me dijiste fueron mentiras!

Mis manos hojean el resto del archivo. Junto a la solicitud de adopción hay algo que parece la transcripción de un diálogo entre Penny y el doctor que la atendía. Al leerlo, siento como si estuviera ahí, viendo la versión joven de Penny con una bata blanca y la mirada perdida, hablando con el doctor.

_-Ya hablamos sobre esto, Penny. Tú lo adoptaste..._

_-No es cierto. Thomas inventó todo eso..._

_-Tampoco hiciste nada cuando uno de tus novios abusó de tu hijo adoptivo en reiteradas oportunidades...y te golpeó a ti._

_-..._

_-Penny, encontraron a tu hijo atado a un radiador en tu inmundo apartamento, desnutrido, con múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo y severo traumatismo en la cabeza._

_-Nunca lo escuché llorar...siempre fue un niño tan feliz..._

La risa sale de mi garganta con más y más fuerza. No...esto no puede ser real...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Penny dejó que me lastimaran! Por qué no me protegió? Dónde estaba ella?

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Hay recortes de un periódico adjuntados a los papeles. Muestran la imagen de un niño pequeño. Ese...ese soy yo?

_**"Madre permitió el abuso de su hijo adoptivo"** _

_**"Casa de terror para una madre y su hijo"** _

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, empañando mi vista. Me limpio la nariz con la manga de mi sweater pero es en vano. No puedo dejar de llorar. Ya no quiero seguir leyendo. Pero los recuerdos se rebelan y de pronto vuelven a mí como una avalancha. Todo lo que pensé que había logrado borrar de mi mente de pronto reaparece como un espectro y se vuelve real. Tan real. Siento que estoy de vuelta ahí, en ese lugar espantoso.

_Otra vez soy yo de pequeño en ese horrible y oscuro apartamento. Tengo siete o quizás ocho años. No lo sé. Solo sé que estoy asustado. Oigo la voz de un hombre gritando en el cuarto de mamá y la oigo a ella llorar. Estoy parado detrás de la puerta, abrazando a mi payasito de juguete. Mamá me lo regaló para mi cumpleaños y lo cargo conmigo a todas partes. Hay golpes y más gritos. Tengo mucho miedo y corro a esconderme debajo de la mesa, tapándome los oídos con las manos para no escuchar más. De pronto todo se calma, ya no puedo oírlos. La puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece él. Puedo ver sus zapatos por debajo del mantel._

_-Arthur! Dónde está mi muchacho?_

_Abrazo mis rodillas, tratando de esconderme de alguna forma. Pero él me encuentra._

_-Qué haces ahí? Ven conmigo._

_No confío en él. Me asusta mucho. Intento alejarme, refugiándome en una esquina. Pero él me sujeta por los brazos y me saca de mi escondite. Escondo mi cara en el muñeco y me pongo a llorar. Al verlo el hombre me da una cachetada y me arranca el juguete de las manos._

_-Si lloras, no volverás a ver este maldito muñeco nunca más!_

_-No! Por favor! Duevuélvemelo..._

_Estiro mis brazos, tratando de alcanzar mi juguete. El hombre se ríe y me vuelve a pegar. Esta vez caigo al suelo. Todo mi cuerpo está temblando. Dónde estás, mamá? Ayúdame! Pero mamá no viene. Los dedos del hombre se clavan en mis pequeños brazos y me sacude violentamente._

_-Ríe, vamos, ríe! Ríe como este payaso!_

_Trato de hacer lo que me pide y entre mis sollozos, fuerzo una pequeña carcajada._

_-Eso es! Ríe! Ríe más fuerte!_

_Río y lloro a la vez. No sé qué es lo que quiere de mí, yo solo quiero que me suelte. De pronto sus brazos me levantan y me tira sobre el sillón. Me sujeta por las muñecas y me inmoviliza. Es imposible defenderme. Él es demasiado fuerte. Y mientras se desabrocha el cinturón y baja el cierre de su pantalón, no puedo hacer más que llorar._

_-Vamos, tu madre se pondrá triste si te escucha llorar. No quieres verla triste, o sí, Arthur?!_

_-No, señor..._

_-Entonces ríe! RÍE TE DIGO!_

_Siento como carga el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, siento un terrible dolor, oigo mis propios gritos y luego mi vista se nubla y todo se vuelve oscuro a mi alrededor._

Mi cuerpo se dobla en dos. Entre las carcajadas que suben por mi garganta, se producen arcadas y vomito lo poco que traía en el estómago. Siento que el papel que sujeto en mis manos me corroe la piel y sin embargo me aferro a la carpeta como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Por qué, Penny? Por qué dejaste que me hicieran esto?

Río tanto que me quedo sin aliento. Mi garganta arde, se siente como si hubiera tragado pedazos de vidrio y me cortaran desde adentro. Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos y corren por mi cara sin cesar. Nada de lo que haga, reír o llorar, ofrece alivio para el dolor que siento.

Debo salir de este lugar.

Camino por la calle abrazando la carpeta contra mi pecho, con la cara empapada, riendo y sollozando. Ya ni siquiera intento secarme las lágrimas, ni me importan las miradas de las personas. Es como si estuviera en una dimensión distinta a todos los demás, el tiempo se detiene, el mundo ha dejado de girar para mí.

En mi cabeza resuena una canción que escuché alguna vez.

_Sonríe, aunque te duela el corazón..._

Paso por el mismo lugar por donde vine. Creo que estoy andando en círculos, pero no lo sé. Y me doy cuenta de que igual no tengo a dónde ir. Ya no tengo un hogar al que regresar...ya no tengo nada. Estoy solo. Mi vista está empañada. No entiendo como no se ha agotado ya mi reserva de lágrimas.

_Sonríe, aunque por dentro te estés rompiendo..._

Un cuerpo no puede contener tanto dolor. Las fisuras terminan por fracturarse y siento que me desangro por dentro. Mi pecho se termina de quebrar por completo. Me cuesta mantenerme en pie y caigo rendido sobre mis rodillas en medio de la acera. Ya no puedo más. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona en un llanto silencioso. Llega un momento en el que ya no se llora con los ojos, sino con el alma.

_Cuando hay nubes en el cielo, saldrás adelante si sonríes..._

_A través de tu miedo y de tu pena...sonríe..._

_Y quizás mañana verás el sol brillar para ti._

La gente pasa por mi lado y nadie se inmuta de ver a un adulto caído en el suelo, llorando como un niño. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo cubierto de negras nubes. Acaso puede haber un sol detrás de toda esa oscuridad? Dios, si estás ahí, viéndome desde tu altura, dime...por qué me pusiste en este mundo? En este mundo que nunca me quiso.

_Ilumina tu cara con alegría, esconde cada rastro de tristeza..._

Pensaba que mi propósito era llevar risa y alegría a las personas...pero ya no sé cómo sonreír... solo siento dolor en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mi corazón está envuelto en espinas.

_Aunque una lágrima se asome, es el momento en que debes seguir intentando. Sonríe!_

_Para qué seguir llorando?_

_Verás que la vida aún vale la pena...si tan solo sonríes..._

El viento sopla, barriendo las hojas secas a su paso. Un pajarito marrón pasa volando y aterriza sobre la calzada, a pocos centímetros de mi mano. Se queda quieto y por un instante parece mirarme. Imagino que es él quien me canta.

_Sonríe, aunque te duela el corazón..._

_Sonríe, aunque por dentro te estés rompiendo..._

Pero cuando estiro mi mano para tocarlo, se asusta y sale volando. Quisiera se como tú para tener un par de alas y volar lejos de aquí...de este lugar de pena y de dolor.

Soy un condenado, un muerto que camina. Me arrancaron los pulmones y sigo respirando. Mutilaron mi corazón y aún así se rehúsa a dejar de latir. Estoy atrapado en este cuerpo testarudo que se aferra a la vida. Quisiera nunca haber nacido...


	17. Entre la luz y la sombra

El apartamento está oscuro y en absoluto silencio. Siento que mi ropa quedó impregnada con los sucesos de hoy. Me arranco las prendas del cuerpo y las tiro a una esquina, quedándome únicamente con la ropa interior. Tiro la carpeta en otra esquina, como si al alejarla de mí pudiera deshacer todo el daño que me hizo. Me dejo caer en el sofá, intentando dormir. Pero cuando las luces se apagan hay voces que me hablan y me atormentan. Desaparecen cuando enciendo la lámpara, pero entonces me invade el miedo al silencio. Pareciera ilógico, pero el silencio no es mudo, tiene también una voz. Haga lo que haga, la noche no me deja en paz.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mi risa es más fuerte y más dolorosa que nunca.

-CÁLLATE!- grita el vecino de arriba.

Ni siquiera sé quien vive ahí…

Camino de un lado a otro, me apoyo contra la pared de la cocina y me deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Estoy perdiendo mi conexión con la realidad. Me siento caer en un vacío. No hay nada que me detenga, nada que me pueda salvar. Las escenas vuelven a repetirse ante mis ojos una y otra vez como una película de terror y no importa cuanto lo intente, no logro detenerlos. Ya no quiero más! Por favor! Comienzo a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared para callar mi mente. Hay tanto ruido aquí adentro! Quiero que pare, quiero que pare!

Pero no logro nada. Y entonces mi vista cae sobre el refrigerador. Congelar los pensamientos, congelar los sentimientos. Eso es! Abro la puerta y comienzo a vaciar el contenido, tirando a un costado las repisas y los pocos alimentos que encuentro hasta que hay suficiente espacio para mi cuerpo.

Al cerrar la puerta todo queda completamente oscuro, no veo nada. Tiemblo por varios minutos hasta que mi cuerpo termina cediendo ante el frío y se comienza a entumecer. Lo mismo sucede con mis pensamientos. El tiempo parece detenerse, los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven cada vez más lentos, hasta hacerse casi imperceptibles. Ya no escucho nada, ya no siento nada…es así como se siente morir?

Algo me devuelve vagamente a la conciencia. Todo sigue oscuro, no siento mi cuerpo, pero creo oír algo a la distancia…una voz…parece venir desde muy lejos.

- _Arthur?_

Quién es? Conozco esa voz.

- _Arthur, dejaste la puerta abierta!_

La voz se acerca, pero dónde está? Dónde estoy yo? Escucho ruido y pasos que se aproximan.

- _Arthur!_

Y de pronto…todo se ilumina! Una luz brillante golpea mis párpados y abro ligeramente los ojos. Estoy desorientado.

- _Arthur!_

-S-Sophie?- murmuro.

Mis ojos se adaptan a la luz y entonces distingo las facciones de Sophie.

-Arthur, qué haces aquí?- pregunta estupefacta.

Mis labios tiemblan y no logro decir nada. Sophie me toma de la mano.

\- Ven.

Doy un paso hacia afuera pero a penas puedo sentir mis piernas. Mis rodillas se doblan y caigo en los brazos de Sophie que detiene mi caída. Me sujeta por debajo de las axilas y yo me apoyo en sus hombros. A pesar de lo delgado que soy, mi cuerpo sigue siendo pesado para ella. No sé cómo logra guiarme hasta la sala donde finalmente mis piernas se rinden y caigo sentado en el sofá. El apartamento parece girar, el suelo se mueve debajo de mis pies. Qué fue lo que pasó? Siento las manos de Sophie sobre mis brazos desnudos. Dónde está mi ropa?

-Estás helado, Arthur. Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí adentro?

No lo sé. Estoy confundido. No logro hablar. Mi mirada se pierde sobre un punto en el suelo. Siento como si mi cuerpo se hubiera separado de mis pensamientos.

Sophie coloca sus dedos sobre mi muñeca y me toma el pulso.

-Dios mío…

Debajo de la almohada sobre la que duermo en este mismo sillón está una camisa roja que uso a veces. Sophie la encuentra y la desabotona.

-Déjame ponerte esto…

Me ayuda a vestirme, pasando mis brazos por las mangas. Luego toma la frazada con la que me cubro por las noches, la coloca alrededor me mis hombros y fricciona mis brazos para devolverle el calor a mi cuerpo. De pronto mis brazos y piernas vuelven a sentir y comienzo a temblar de frío. Mi cabeza empieza a doler y recuerdo los golpes que me di antes. Recuerdo el refrigerador. Veo la carpeta del hospital tirada en el suelo y entonces recuerdo todo con claridad.

-Arthur…qué pasó? Por qué estabas ahí?

Levanto la vista y busco desesperadamente sus ojos. Sophie está arrodillada en la alfombra delante de mí, mirándome con preocupación y esperando respuestas. Quiero responder pero mis labios entumecidos no logran formar ni una sola palabra.

\- Alguien te hizo daño?

\- …

\- Arthur, háblame…por favor, dime algo.

\- Y-yo…

No puedo. No respiro, siento que me ahogo.

-Respira. Respira conmigo.- dice Sophie, tomando mis manos.

Inhala y exhala lentamente y trato de hacer lo mismo. Me toma un buen rato recuperar el aliento y cuando por fin logro hablar, mi voz parece la de un fantasma.

\- Tuve un mal día…

Mi vista va hacia el archivo tirado en el piso. Sophie sigue mi mirada y lo ve.

-Tiene algo que ver con esto?- pregunta, levantando la carpeta sin soltar mi mano.

-Mhm.

Aparto mis ojos de esa cosa como si fuera el mismísimo demonio.

-Está bien…tranquilo. No lo abriré si no quieres.

Dudo por un instante, pero con un gesto le indico que está bien si ella lo abre. Pues no tengo valor para reproducir el contenido con mis propias palabras. No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

Sophie suelta mi mano y abre la carpeta cuidadosamente. Sus labios se mueven, formando palabras mudas al leer. Mis piernas comienzan a temblar.

\- Jajajaja

Mi risa comienza suave y va escalando a medida que Sophie voltea las páginas. Sus ojos se tornan vidriosos y veo que ha dejado de respirar. Bajo la vista. No me atrevo a mirarla.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA

\- Dios santo…

Sophie cierra la carpeta y la deja en el suelo. Sus manos se apoyan sobre mis rodillas. Cuando por fin me atrevo levantar de nuevo la vista, veo una lágrima correr por su mejilla. Es como un espejo en el que veo reflejado todo mi dolor y de mis propios ojos empiezan a caer lágrimas que multiplican las suyas.

\- Arthur…- susurra Sophie con una voz tan suave que se desvanece - Arthur…por Dios, qué te hicieron…?-

\- Yo…- comienzo entre sollozos - Yo tenía un muñeco, un payasito…-

Me cuesta formar las palabras.

-Y un día… el novio de mamá me lo quitó.

Las manos de Sophie acarician mis rodillas mientras hablo. Y continúo.

-Dijo que…que si lloraba, nunca más lo volvería a ver. Y entonces él…él me…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA…

Mi risa se desvanece y ya solo queda el llanto.

Y Sophie, al verme desconsolado, hace algo que yo no esperaba. Me envuelve con sus brazos. Sujeta mi cuerpo tembloroso con fuerza y con ternura y me permite llorar sobre su hombro. Lloro de dolor y lloro ante la sorpresa, pues creí que al saber lo que me hicieron, Sophie nunca más querría tocarme. Lloro porque es la primera vez que alguien me abraza, lloro porque en sus brazos me siento humano, lloro por sus caricias, que son la cura y por la verdad, que es la herida. Lloro hasta que mis lágrimas han empapado por completo su blusa.

Con una mano acaricia mi espalda y con la otra mi cabeza.

\- Shhhh, tranquilo…- susurra en mi oído - Nadie te volverá a lastimar…-

Los brazos de Sophie se cierran con más fuerza alrededor mío. Nuestros cuerpos se entrelazan y puedo sentir el latido de su corazón.

\- Por qué d-dejó que me hi-hicieran esas cosas? Dejó que m-me convirtieran en ésto…en esta cosa…

\- Arthur…quisiera poderte prestar mis ojos… para que veas lo que veo yo.

Sophie me aparta ligeramente de su hombro y levanta mi mentón pero su rostro se ve borroso a través de las lágrimas. Con la manga de su blusa me limpia la cara. Primero me seca los ojos y luego de parpadear un par de veces, logro ver su rostro con nitidez. Me limpia una mejilla, la otra y luego la nariz.

\- El dolor pasará. Verás que un día volverás a sonreír…y ya no habrán razones para llorar.

Y entonces Sophie toma mi cara entre sus manos y me besa la frente. Cierro los ojos y un suspiro sale de mi pecho. Una sensación imposible de describir con palabras invade cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Es ésto a lo que las personas llaman _amor_?

Me quedo mirándola y recibo el consuelo de sus caricias en silencio. No sé cuántos minutos transcurren así. El tiempo es tan relativo… El frío que sentía antes se ha transformado en una sensación cálida. Ya no tiemblo. Y por primera vez en muchos días, siento que me sobrecoge el sueño.

\- Tus lindos ojos se están cerrando…- dice Sophie - Vamos, necesitas descansar.-

Se pone de pie, me toma de la mano y me guía a la habitación. Me quedo sentado en el borde de la cama sin saber qué hacer. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir aquí. Siempre he dormido en el sillón.

\- Vamos, acuéstate.- dice Sophie, corriendo la frazada hacia un costado.

Mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado, no tengo fuerzas para mantenerme sentado. Así que me dejo caer sobre la almohada pero no dejo de mirar a Sophie ni por un segundo. Mis ojos se sienten cansados de tanto llorar y me cuesta mantenerlos abiertos, pero tengo miedo de cerrarlos y que al volverlos a abrir, Sophie haya desaparecido. Ella se sienta en el costado de la cama y sube la frazada hasta mi cintura para abrigarme. Sus ojos me contemplan en silencio y su mano acaricia mi antebrazo, esperando a que me duerma. Ya no sé dónde termina la realidad y dónde comienzan los sueños.

\- Sophie…eres real?

Me mira con preocupación, aparta el cabello de mi cara y pone una mano sobre mi frente.

\- Tienes fiebre, Arthur…

Entonces Sophie debe ser una alucinación. Ella parece tan real y por momentos tan imposible. Parece venir de otro mundo, un mundo de ilusión donde no hay dolor ni angustia…y donde las personas son buenas.

\- Estarás bien, cariño. Todo va a estar bien…- me susurra, acariciando delicadamente mis mejillas.

Me convenzo de que es una aparición, una hermosa fantasía creada por mi mente atormentada. Pero esa aparición me habla con claridad. Esa aparición que parece un ángel y sin embargo tiene manos de mujer, se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Y esas manos me acarician, esos labios me besan y ese corazón me ama.

Si es una ilusión, que así sea. Por qué no quedarme en este pequeño espacio en mi imaginación en el que existe alguien que me quiere y que me cuida? Qué tiene de malo vivir en un mundo de sueños para no morir de realidad?

Y entonces Sophie inclina su cuerpo hacia mí y apoya sus labios sobre los míos. Son suaves y tibios y su beso es delicado como la caricia de las alas de una mariposa. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Mis labios forman una media sonrisa y agradezco a mi mente por fabricar este momento para mí.

\- Ya no llores…- dice Sophie - Mañana será otro día… y te sentirás mejor.-

\- No te vayas…por favor, no me dejes solo…quiero seguir soñando contigo.

\- Tranquilo, Arthur. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas.

Pero acaso no estoy ya dormido?

Sophie coloca su mano sobre mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón y su melodiosa voz me canta suavemente.

\- _Quería que supieras que amo la forma en que te ríes…quiero abrazarte y robarte el dolor…_

_Lo peor ya pasó y podemos respirar de nuevo… quiero abrazarte, tú me quitas el dolor…_

_Queda tanto por vivir y ya nadie contra quien luchar…quiero abrazarte y robarte el dolor…_

Sophie lleva las manos a su cabello y desata el pañuelo azul que sujeta su peinado. De todos los colores que usa, ese es mi favorito. Toma mi mano izquierda y ata el pañuelo alrededor de mi muñeca.

\- Cuando despiertes y veas ésto, sabrás que todo fue real, _que yo soy real…y que te amo…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: La letra que inspira la canción de Sophie es propiedad de Seether y Amy Lee (Broken)


	18. El fin de la inocencia

Un suave rayo de luz besa mi cara por la mañana. Despierto con la mente nublada. Qué estoy haciendo en esta cama? Me quito las frazadas de encima. Mi camisa está empapada en sudor. No recuerdo si soñé anoche o si dormí en paz por primera vez semanas. Intento capturar el momento que se me escapa como el agua entre las manos. Y pienso en todas aquellas cosas en las que quiero creer. 

El teléfono suena, como si me llamara a la realidad. Temo que sean esos detectives de nuevo. Lo dejo sonar hasta que se activa la máquina contestadora.

\- _Hola, este mensaje es para Arthur Fleck. Mi nombre es Shirley Woods y trabajo para el Show de Murray Franklin. No sé si está al tanto, pero Murray pasó el video de su acto en el show recientemente y ha tenido una gran acogida entre nuestros televidentes. Murray me pidió que lo llamara para ver si…_

Me levanto. Contesto.

\- Quién es?

\- Oh, hola, soy Shirley Woods y soy secretaria del Show de Murray Franklin. Hablo con Arthur? 

\- Sí…?

\- Hola, Arthur. Bueno, como le decía…hemos recibido muchas llamadas y comentarios sobre su acto y Murray me pidió que me contactara con usted para ver si quisiera venir al programa como invitado. 

Qué? Ésto no puede estar sucediendo. Murray me quiere en su programa? Debo seguir con fiebre. Me pellizco el brazo y me toco la frente. Necesito saber si esto está pasando o si es una alucinación.

\- Murray me quiere en el Show de Murray Franklin? 

\- Sí, no es genial? Murray quisiera conversar con usted y que quizás nos presente algo de su acto. Le parece bien?

\- Sí…suena genial... 

\- Podemos fijar una fecha ahora mismo? Está disponible el próximo jueves? 

No sé que significa todo esto. Otra ilusión? Ya llevo tantos días sin tomar mis medicamentos. Es posible que eso me esté afectando. Camino por esa línea que me divide en alguna parte de mi mente. Hay un filo en los límites donde todo es dudoso, todo es borroso pero real. Jajajajaja, es una locura…yo en el Show de Murray Franklin. Ahí estaré.

La habitación del hospital está bañada de luz. Es el primer día de sol en Ciudad Gótica en mucho, mucho tiempo. La camisa que me puso Sophie anoche, o que me la puse yo mismo, no lo sé, me la he dejado puesta. Estoy sentado junto a la ventana y observo la figura inmóvil de Penny mientras fumo. No me importa fumar en este lugar. La verdad, ya nada me importa. Por momentos parpadea y parece querer despertar, pero vuelve a caer dormida. 

Jajajajajaja, Penny…voy a contarte una historia. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo….había algo que me hacía sonreír. Y supe que si tenía la oportunidad de hacer reír a las personas, quizás les podría dar un poco de alegría. Recuerdas lo que me decías? Que mi propósito era llevar risa y alegría al mundo? No recuerdo si lloré cuando leí aquel libreto en Arkham…era una fabulosa comedia, sabes? Un gran guión. Creo que reí tanto que morí. 

\- Jajajajajajaja.

Enciendo otro cigarrillo, llenando la habitación de humo. Te molesta que fume aquí? Pues al diablo, Penny. Vete al diablo! Penny despierta. Abre sus ojos y me reconoce. 

\- Hola Penny…Penny Fleck…siempre odié ese nombre…

No necesito decirle más que eso. No necesito pronunciar palabras. Mis ojos lo dicen todo. Y si pudieran hablar, gritarían!!!

Odié ese nombre desde que era pequeño y nunca supe por qué. Pero ahora entiendo. Ahora lo veo todo claramente. Penny… no recuerdo que jamás me festejaras un cumpleaños o una Navidad. No recuerdo que me llevaras a jugar a un parque o que me leyeras un cuento antes de dormir… Tenías tiempo solo para tus novios. Todos esos hombres horribles que te hacían daño, tú los amabas??? Eso es amor?? Un día trajiste a aquel hombre a la casa, lo dejaste vivir con nosotros y lo invitaste a dormir en tu cama mientras yo dormía en el sillón. Ese hombre que me lastimaba y me hacía llorar. Me quitó mi único juguete. Y tú preferiste ignorarlo… 

Acaso no veías las heridas sobre mi cuerpo cuando me bañabas? No veías la sangre en mi ropa cuando me cambiabas? - _Te caíste, Feliz. Debes tener más cuidado cuando juegas…_ \- eso es lo que decías. Te engañabas a ti misma. Y qué bien lo hacías. PENNY!!!! Ese hombre me golpeó, amarró mis manos al radiador y me dejó así durante días, con frío y con hambre!! Yo era solo un niñito!! Destrozaron mi infancia!! CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIRLO??? Y

Y ahora que soy grande…no me ves llegar a casa cansado y golpeado, temblando de frío?? No. Nunca me preguntas cómo estoy, cómo estuvo mi día. Me ves triste y nunca me das un abrazo, nunca un beso. Crees que por estar enferma el mundo gira a tu alrededor? Pues yo también lo estoy!! Yo también sufro!! Dormí toda mi vida en el sillón para que tú estuvieras cómoda!! Qué conveniente fue para ti que yo lo hubiera olvidado todo. Oh, Penny, cometiste la peor traición de todas!! Abusaste de mi cariño!! 

Tú solo piensas en ti, en ti y en Thomas Wayne. Y si dices la verdad y Wayne es mi padre, qué cambia? Nada cambia. Quizás él sea mi padre y me haya abandonado, pero quien dejó que me hicieran daño fuiste tú. Eres igual a él. Mientes. Siempre mentiste. Debí leerte entre líneas, Penny…

\- Recuerdas que me decías que mi risa era una enfermedad? Que había algo mal en mí? No lo hay. Ese es mi verdadero yo. 

Sonríe y pon tu mejor cara…eso me decías, recuerdas? Jajajajajajajajajaja. Esconde tu dolor detrás de una máscara…camufla tus lágrimas entre tu risa…eso me enseñaste. En lugar de ayudarme, me obligaste a sonreír.

\- Feliz…- dice Penny con una débil voz, como si hubiera escuchado todas mis acusaciones silenciosas. 

Jajajjaja... _Feliz_ …ese maldito nombre que me pusiste. Me manipulaste para callar tu propia conciencia, para lavarte la culpa de las manos. Fui un títere colgado de un solitario hilo al que tú me encadenaste. Me convertiste en este bufón. Nunca me escuchaste llorar?? No?? Pues lo hice a diario. Y lo sigo haciendo. Si no lloro por fuera, lloro por dentro, pero lloro cada maldito día de mi desgraciada existencia.

\- Feliz…jajajaja. No he sido feliz por un solo minuto en toda mi puta vida. 

Me pongo de pie y me acerco a su cama. Ya no quiero escucharte. Todos tienen una historia que contar, no es así? Pues bien…tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de contar la tuya y nunca, nunca hubo una sola palabra honesta. Ahora es mi turno. Has escuchado decir que el fuego es el único amigo del diablo? Pues bien, el único amigo de un payaso es la risa. Espero que te guste mi chiste…verás que hasta al mismo Satanás le gustará… R

Retiro la almohada, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el colchón. 

\- Sabes qué es gracioso? Sabes qué me hace reír realmente? Solía pensar que mi vida era una tragedia…pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es una puta comedia. 

Presiono la almohada sobre su cara. Ni siquiera parpadeo. Lo hago con calma y con frialdad. Su resistencia es débil y silenciosa y no toma más de un minuto hasta que se apaga…Penny se ha ido. 

Matar es bueno y de ningún modo difícil. Aquí es donde se equilibra finalmente la balanza. Si he pagado una pena y he servido mi condena, aquí está entonces el crimen que faltaba para justificar esa cadena perpetua a la que me sentenciaron al momento de nacer. 

Tiro la almohada. Me apoyo en el marco de la ventana, miro al cielo y suspiro. Un rayo de luz entra por las persianas y cae sobre mi cara. Hay un sabor distinto en mis labios. No lo sé explicar, pero lo siento…lo sé. Este es el fin de la inocencia… 


	19. La última fantasía

Afuera el aire es fresco. La mañana es agradable para caminar. El sol que hace tanto tiempo no salía en Ciudad Gótica, ahora se asoma tímidamente, abriéndose paso entre las nubes y calienta suavemente mi cuerpo. Me quito el sweater y me remango la camisa. Qué es eso? Hay un pañuelo azul atado a mi muñeca. De dónde salió? Lo he visto antes en alguna parte…Sophie! Esto le pertenece a ella…cierto? Cómo es que lo tengo yo? Comienzo a correr y corro lo más rápido que puedo. Ni siquiera llamo el ascensor, subo corriendo por las escaleras y me detengo delante del apartamento 8B. Toco la puerta con cierta desesperación. Nada. Toco otra vez. Sophie, por favor, ábreme…Sophie, ayúdame! Te necesito!

Regreso a mi propio apartamento. En la habitación la cama sigue deshecha. Dormí aquí. Fue Sophie quien me trajo hasta aquí, no es así? Me veo a mí mismo en el espejo que está junto a la mesita que Penny usaba para pintarse los labios. Nunca entendí para qué lo hacía. Sus cosas… todas siguen ahí. Abro el cajón superior y encuentro algunas revistas antiguas, su lápiz labial, una botella de perfume ya vacía. Abro el segundo compartimento…y mi corazón se detiene. El cajón está lleno de pañuelos.

\- NO!- grito - No puede ser!-

Vacío todo el contenido del cajón sobre la cama. Son al menos veinte, sino más. Hay pañuelos de todo color, rojos, verdes, blancos... Todos apestan al perfume barato de Penny. Lágrimas de rabia arden en mis ojos.

\- Te odio, Penny!

Me siento y contemplo otra vez el pañuelo azul que llevo puesto, comprobando su existencia. Lo desato de mi muñeca, extiendo la tela, miro cada detalle, la toco, la siento, inhalo su olor. No es igual a los demás, verdad? Su olor es distinto. Sophie, eres tú? Dime que eres tú…

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

Estoy seguro de que mi risa puede escucharse diez cuadras a la redonda. Froto mi mejilla contra el pañuelo. Sophie…dime que eres tú! Mi llanto se absorbe en la tela. Sophie…no me dejes solo! Eres lo último que me queda!

Es imposible volver a atar el pañuelo a mi muñeca. No logro hacerlo con una sola mano. Así que lo doblo con cuidado y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi camisa, junto a mi corazón.

Salgo de la habitación y tiro a puerta. Busco mi libreta y arranco una página en blanco. Aún queda el retaso de la última hoja que arranqué. Con ella hice una flor de papel para Sophie…o al menos eso creí…

Eres realmente un gran comediante, Arthur. Te creíste tu propio cuento. Ahora te toca reírte de tu propio chiste!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ

Una vez se calma mi risa, tomo el lápiz y comienzo a escribir una carta. Mírame, Penny, me parezco a ti, escribiéndole una carta a alguien que nunca me va a responder.

La luz del medio día ilumina la sala. Recurro una vez más a mi libreta. En todas mis noches en Pogo's aprendí una que otra cosa.

**_Contacto visual._ **

**_Cabello liso?_ **

**_Trabajar al público._ **

Recuerdo el traje de llevaba uno de los comediantes que vi ahí. Busco entre mis cosas y encuentro algo parecido. Es un traje color vino, pantalón y chaleco. Está desgastado, pero no deja de ser elegante. Debajo del chaleco me pongo mi única camisa blanca. También está percudida, pero el conjunto funciona. Le doy un poco de brillo a mis zapatos, humedezco bien mi cabello y lo peino hacia atrás. Ahora sí me veo como un comediante.

Entre los pocos tesoros preciados que guardo, hay una taza blanca con el logo del Show de Murray que yo mismo pinté, imitando las que siempre están sobre la mesa donde Murray se sienta al recibir a sus invitados. La coloco sobre mi mesita para recrear algo del ambiente. Luego están las cintas del show. Tengo al menos treinta de ellas. Me siento delante del televisor y escojo una al azar. Ah, sí. Recuerdo este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos. El invitado era un actor, un tal Ethan Chase. Observo su entrada, su manera de saludar a la audiencia, a Murray…estudio la forma en que se sienta, sonríe y habla…

Cómo puedo hacer lo mismo yo? Cómo logro actuar como una persona normal? Retrocedo la cinta hasta el principio y la dejo correr nuevamente. Me levanto, salgo de la sala y al escuchar la música de bienvenida, hago mi gran entrada. Ahí está de nuevo mi público invisible. Me recibe con un cálido aplauso. Saludo sobriamente a toda la sala y hago una ligera reverencia. Camino hacia donde está Murray, le doy la mano, nos saludamos y saludo también a los otros dos invitados que están sentados a mi lado. Tomo el asiento libre que está junto a Murray. Me reclino y apoyo mis brazos en el respaldo del sillón.

\- Hola Murray, gracias por in…

No, no. Otra vez.

\- Hola Murray, muchas gracias por invitarme al show. Ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida…

No, no, no.

\- Hola Murray, he sido…

No, tampoco así. No sé… Cómo debo sentarme? Con las piernas abiertas? Cruzadas? Así? O cerradas? Me apoyo en el espaldar? Qué hago con mis manos?

\- Perdón, qué dijiste?...Oh, eso muy gracioso, Murray! Sabes, yo también soy comediante. Te gustaría escuchar un chiste?

Todos me aplauden.

\- Sí? Todos ustedes? Esta bien!...Toc, toc…

Saco la pistola y la coloco en mi garganta.

No, de nuevo. Debe ser más rápido.

\- Jajajajaj…Toc, toc…

Llevo la pístola a mi garganta. Click.

Jajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajaj! Eso es! Y oigo la canción con la que se cierra el show todas las noches. _Así es la vida…_

Qué gran final! Aplausos, aplausos y más aplausos! Este será el mejor chiste que haya contado jamás.

Me relajo en el sillón y enciendo un cigarrillo. Estoy listo. Mi gran momento por fin ha llegado. Por una vez seré todo lo que siempre debí ser.

Mis ojos caen una vez más sobre el papel que dejé en la mesa. Mis últimas palabras para Sophie.

_**Sophie,** _

_**Amanecí con un pañuelo azul atado a mi muñeca. Creo haberlo visto en tu cabello. Creo que tuve un sueño, soñé que tú me amabas. Perdóname. Confundo lo que es real. Tu fantasma me persigue.** _

_**Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí. Este cuerpo es demasiado pesado. Hay un vacío en mi alma que ha estado ahí toda mi vida. Como un jardín que nunca florece. Yo no soy un héroe, no soy ni siquiera un hombre…soy solo una sombra. Soy la espina sin la rosa. Lo único que tengo para compartir es mi dolor. Sé que no puedes ser real. Porque no podrías amarme. Y aún así yo te amo. Acaso no se puede amar una ilusión? Por qué no despedirme del mejor sueño que tuve?** _

_**Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Estas heridas no sanarán. Hay cosas que el tiempo simplemente no puede borrar. La vida nos arranca cada día un pedazo de alma hasta que ya no queda nada. Perdóname por lo que hice y por lo que voy a hacer. Pero para mí no hay lugar ni propósito en este mundo. Solo quiero ser grandioso por un instante antes de morir. Quiero que la gente me vea, solo por una vez. Ha llegado el acto final de esta comedia. Queda una última fantasía antes de que se cierre para siempre el telón.** _

_**Solo espero que al quedarme finalmente dormido, te vuelva a encontrar en aquel lugar de sueños en donde fuiste real. Necesito saber que me encontrarás. Allá todo será distinto. No habrá más dolor. Reiré con una risa verdadera, seré un hombre como todos los demás y así tú podrás al fin amarme.** _

_**Arthur** _


	20. Simpatía por el diablo

_Así es la vida…eso es lo que la gente dice..._

_Estás en la cima en Abril, derribado en Mayo…_

_Pero sé que cambiaré eso cuando vuelva a la cima, vuelva a la cima en Junio…_

Verde, así era el cabello de mi muñeco. Pues bien, el mío también lo será!! Tiño mi cabello con pintura verde. El color salpica las paredes, el espejo y el lavamanos. Las gotas de pintura corren por mi torso desnudo, dejando rastros verdes sobre mi piel. Hay algo en mí que despierta debajo de la superficie, me consume y se apodera de mí. No en contra de mi voluntad, estoy de pie junto a mi propio reflejo una vez más.

A _sí es la vida…_

_Y por curioso que parezca, algunas personas se divierten…_

_Pisoteando un sueño…_

Hay música corriendo por la sangre que fluye en mis venas… la música no se la escucha con los oídos, se la siente en los huesos… vibra!! Y hoy la siento más fuerte que nunca, ya no es solo una melodía solitaria, es una orquesta completa!! Cómo es que nadie más la puede percibir?

_Pero no dejo…no dejo que eso me desanime..._

_Porque este buen y viejo mundo…sigue girando…_

Sin Penny el apartamento es solo mío. Tiro sus cosas al suelo y con un cigarrillo entre los dedos me siento delante del espejo en la habitación. Ese espejo obsoleto que usaba para maquillarse para los novios que ya no tenía. Peino mi cabello verde hacia atrás y con una brocha me aplico pintura blanca sobre todo el rostro, incluso sobre la lengua. Me separo de esta cara que conocía, pues no es mía en verdad. Me divorcio de todo lo que me contenía. Nadie, ni yo mismo, me reconocería. Pero es ésta mi verdadera piel.

El sol comienza a ponerse. El reloj me resta vida pero me acerca a mi gran momento. Siento que despierto de un largo sueño. He estado sentado entre las sombras, viviendo para un mañana, pero ya no voy a quedarme sentado a esperar un milagro. No seré un ruido de fondo. Quiero salir a jugar con la tormenta. Venga lo que venga, se lo dejo todo al azar. Sea cual sea el final, sé que aún me aguarda mi mejor hora!!

_He sido un títere, un pobre, un pirata, un poeta, un peón y un rey…_

Ésto es lo que soy en verdad!! Siempre estuve en el fondo, abajo, en el último de los escalones. He sido pisoteado por todos. Pero ahora estoy en la cima y me siento en un trono como rey de los desgraciados, el rey de todos los payasos!! Soy fuerte como una tormenta, elegante como la noche y grandioso como el fin del maldito mundo.

Alguien toca la puerta. Solo pueden ser los detectives. Insisten otra vez. No puedo dejarme atrapar, no ahora que estoy tan cerca. Pero hay un problema, solo me queda una bala en la pistola y es para mí. Necesito otra arma. Busco entre los cajones a mi izquierda y encuentro un par de tijeras. Compruebo que estén afiladas y las guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Pero al abrir la puerta me encuentro con algo inesperado. Son Randall y Gary. Qué hacen aquí?

\- Hola Arthur- dice Gary - Cómo estás?-

\- Oh, hola muchachos!!- digo un tanto sorprendido - Pasen!-

\- Conseguiste un nuevo trabajo?- pregunta Gary.

\- No…

\- Ah debes estar de ida a esa protesta afuera del ayuntamiento. Dicen que será una locura.- comenta Randall.

\- Es hoy?- pregunto. Honestamente no tenía idea.

\- Sí.- replica Randall y me mira extrañado - Entonces por qué estás maquillado?-

Me apoyo relajadamente contra la pared y sigo fumando.

\- Mi mamá murió…estoy celebrando…

\- Ah, sí…nos enteramos… por eso vinimos. Pensamos que quizás necesitabas levantar el ánimo.- dice Randall, señalando una botella en las manos de Gary.

\- Oh, qué amables…pero no! Me siento bien. He dejado de tomar mis medicamentos y me siento mucho mejor.

\- Ah, de acuerdo. Qué bueno...- dice Randall -Escucha…no sé si te enteraste, pero la policía ha estado viniendo al trabajo, interrogando a todos los muchachos acerca de esos asesinatos en el metro…-

Apago mi cigarrillo en la pared. 

\- No me interrogaron a mí…- interrumpe Gary.

\- Porque el sospechoso era un hombre de estatura normal. Si fuera un maldito enano, ya estarías tras las rejas!!- responde Rndall.

\- Jajaajajajaj- finjo reírme de su chiste.

\- Como sea…- continúa Randall -Hoyt dijo que hablaron contigo y ahora me están buscando a mí. Solo quería saber qué les dijiste para que nuestras historias concuerden…sabes? Que sepan que eres mi muchacho y…-

No escucho lo que dice después de eso. Randall… fue él quien me dio esa pistola, hizo que perdiera mi trabajo y me convirtiera en un asesino.

\- Por qué te preocupa tanto, Randall??- digo dando un paso hacia él.

Siempre me pareció que él era mucho más grande que yo, me parecía intimidante. Pero ahora ya no lo parece. Me siento de su mismo tamaño. Quizás es porque ahora estoy erguido, levanto la cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Ya no te tengo miedo, Randall.

\- No fuiste tú quien le disparó al primero cuando te golpeó, matándolo de un solo tiro. No derribaste al segundo con dos balas en el pecho. No fuiste tú quien hirió al tercero en la pierna y lo persiguió por la estación de tren y vació la pistola disparándole a quemarropa por la espalda. No fuiste tú…cierto?

Y con la velocidad de un rayo saco las tijeras de mi pantalón y se las clavo en el cuello. Todo sucede muy rápido. La sangre de Randall salpica a mi cara cuando lo apuñalo por segunda vez, ahora en el ojo izquierdo. Me tiro sobre su enorme cuerpo y Randall cae al piso. Oigo sus gritos y los de Gary en el fondo.

No soy tu maldito _muchacho_ , Randall!! Ahora entiendo por qué siempre me asustabas, por qué te odiaba tanto. Eres igual a él!! Querías hacerme lo mismo, cierto??!!! Pero ahora ya no puedes tocarme!! Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y la golpeo contra la pared una, otra y otra vez. Púdrete en el maldito infierno!! Yo también lo haré, de eso estoy seguro. Y cuando te encuentre ahí, te volveré a matar una segunda vez, eso te lo juro con el Diablo de testigo!! Los golpes retumban, su cráneo se parte, Randall está muerto.

Su cuerpo queda tirado en el piso y yo permanezco sentado ahí… al lado de su cadáver. Mi respiración es errática, mi corazón late con demasiada fuerza. Estoy cubierto de sangre. Ya van cinco…

\- Arthur!! No!! Por qué lo hiciste??

Recién ahora reparo en los gritos de Gary. Está escondido en una esquina, aterrado.

\- Miras el Show de Murray Franklin?- le pregunto. Gary no responde.

\- Sí? Estaré en él esta noche! Qué locura, no? Yo en la tele…

\- Qué diablos, Arthur?- dice Gary mirando el cuerpo de Randall.

\- QUÉ??!!

No entiendo cuál es su problema. Ah, cierto…

\- Está bien, Gary. Puedes irte. No voy a lastimarte.

No le haría daño a Gary. Él nunca me hizo mal alguno. Fue generoso cuando todos los demás eran crueles. Gary se acerca a la escena cautelosamente, lamentándose al ver el desastre que quedó de Randall.

\- Está bien, no mires. Solo vete.

Pasa deprisa por mi lado y se dirige a la puerta, procurando no mirar toda la sangre.

\- A-Arthur…podrías abrirme la puerta?- me pregunta asustado.

Jajajajajajaja. Lo olvidaba. Gary no alcanza a retirar el seguro de la puerta. Cuando me acerco a ayudarle, se encoge, como si temiera que fuera a matarlo a él también. Abro la puerta, pero detengo a Gary por un segundo.

\- Gary…- le digo.

\- Mmm?

\- Eres el único que alguna vez fue amable conmigo…

Le doy un beso en la cabeza.

\- Ahora vete de aquí.

Mis manos y pies, mi cara…la sangre de Randall está en todas partes. Tendré que rehacer todo mi maquillaje. Pero antes necesito un baño. Lleno la bañera y sumerjo mi cuerpo en el agua caliente. Enciendo un cigarrillo y observo con fascinación como el humo se funde con el vapor, y la sangre se mezcla con el agua. Me lavo, quitándome a Randall de las manos y los pies. Me toco la cara y mis dedos se vuelven a manchar de rojo. Es un rojo intenso como el de la pintura que uso para pintarme la sonrisa de payaso. Mis manos tiemblan cuando las acerco a mis labios y con la punta de la lengua pruebo la sangre de Randall. Tiene un sabor metálico, como los barrotes en las celdas del infierno.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! 

El cenicero está lleno y la bañera se tiñó de escarlata. Es una obra de arte. Tanto querías tocarme, Randall…siempre intentando poner tus sucias manos sobre mí… míranos ahora!! Me estoy bañando en ti!!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!!

El agua se enfría, mi cuerpo está limpio. Retiro la tapa y el nivel del agua comienza a bajar. Observo como Randall desaparece por la tubería que lo lleva hasta las cloacas…ahí donde viven las ratas, la última parada antes del infierno. Jajajajaja!! El diablo se divierte!! Y cómo se debe estar divirtiendo contigo ahí abajo en este mismo instante, Randall!! Adiós…envíale mis saludos a Penny y a esos tres sujetos…

Díganle a ese tren que espere por mí. Estaba ciego pero ahora veo. No dejen que parta sin mí. Estaba encadenado pero ahora soy libre. Me ves, mamá? Ahora sí soy feliz. Me estoy divirtiendo. Guárdenme un asiento en ese tren al infierno.


	21. Detrás del telón

Retomo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Randall viniera a fastidiarme y a morir de la manera más estúpida en mi apartamento. Vuelvo a aplicarme la pintura blanca de base y comienzo con mi obra de arte. Me pinté la cara miles de veces cuando era Carnival, pero ahora ya no soy él. Esta pintura ya no me convence y decido modificarla. El triángulo inferior azul alrededor del ojo izquierdo lo estiro hasta abajo, como si cayera una lágrima permanente, llegando casi a la esquina de mi sonrisa. La pintura de Carnival era simétrica y tenía contornos y yo no los tengo. Pinto una sonrisa roja, más fina, con la comisura del labio derecho más alta, casi hasta el pómulo y la izquierda ligeramente caída. La nariz de payaso ya no la tengo. Pero tampoco la necesito. Pinto la punta de mi nariz con la misma pintura roja de los labios. La peluca tampoco la necesito. Mi cabello ahora ya es verde, un verde brillante. Lo mojo y lo peino hacia atrás. Se ve elegante. Solo falta mi traje. Qué me pongo? Mi único traje de vestir es el rojo. Antes lo veía opaco, pero ahora que lo contemplo nuevamente me parece un rojo brillante, intenso como la sangre. Tengo el chaleco amarillo que usaba para trabajar y hay una camisa verde oscura en el fondo del ropero que no usaba hace mucho tiempo. Encuentro una caja empolvada en un rincón. La abro y veo un hermoso par de zapatos cafés. Los había olvidado por completo. Recuerdo que los compré hace tiempo, una vez que tuve un poco de dinero extra. Siempre había pensado que los usaría para una ocasión especial, cuando fuera un gran comediante. No lo sabía, pero he estado guardando mi mejor ropa para este momento. Ya no soy un payaso ridículo, soy un payaso orgulloso.

Al salir del apartamento por última vez tropiezo con el cuerpo de Randall. Tomo la carta para Sophie que dejé sobre la mesa, dejo un beso sobre el papel, manchándolo con mis labios rojos y lo deslizo por debajo de su puerta.

\- Adiós dulce Sophie… de todas las cosas que nunca me pasaron, tú fuiste la mejor.

Se acerca el final de la tarde. No hay nadie en el ascensor a esta hora. Afuera el sol se ha comenzado a poner. Queda quizás una hora más de luz. Las escaleras interminables que me eran tan tortuosas de subir, son sorprendentemente divertidas de bajar. El ritmo dentro de mis venas vuelve a sonar y bajo las gradas bailando. Me siento ligero como una pluma. Creo que tengo alas. Salto sobre los charcos de agua, las suelas de mis zapatos producen chispas y al pasar salen volando grises palomas a mi alrededor. Río. Río de verdad, como nunca en mi vida reí. Es así como se siente la libertad.

De pronto veo a dos hombres en la cima de las escaleras. Ay no, son los detectives.

\- Oye, Arthur! Necesitamos hablar!

Salgo corriendo. Ellos hacen lo mismo. Corro por las calles de Ciudad Gótica, esquivando a las personas y saltando sobre las bolsas de basura que están tiradas en todas las aceras. Volteo rápidamente a verlos. Les llevo una cuadra de ventaja. Ya estoy cerca de la estación del subterráneo. Atravieso la última avenida para llegar cuando un fuerte golpe me impacta. Lo único que sé es que mis pies se separan del suelo, el mundo se pone de cabeza y mi vista se nubla por un instante. Me percato de que un taxi me envistió. Mi cuerpo se estrella con el parabrisas y caigo sobre el asfalto. Me desoriento pero escucho los gritos de los detectives cerca de mí. Me levanto y tras comprobar rápidamente que la pistola sigue en mi bolsillo, vuelvo a correr hacia la estación. Subo las escaleras, tres peldaños a la vez y logro entrar al metro justo cuando se cierran las puertas. Recupero el aliento y entonces me percato de que el metro está lleno de payasos. Todos llevan máscaras puestas, algunos traen carteles. Ah, es verdad. Randall mencionó que habría una protesta. Ay no! Creí que los había dejado atrás, pero veo a los detectives entrando por otro vagón. Me abro paso hacia el fondo y cruzo a otro vagón. Tengo suerte de pasar desapercibido entre esta multitud de payasos. Se hace difícil para ellos divisarme. Pero mi pintura es diferente. Necesito una máscara. Le quito la máscara a uno de los payasos a mi lado.

\- EY!

El hombre me empuja, lo esquivo y termina golpeando a otro sujeto. Se arma una pelea entre todos de la cual yo me logro evadir pero donde quedan involucrados los detectives. El metro es un escándalo y cuando se abren las puertas en la siguiente parada, los payasos empujan a los policías hacia afuera, los derriban y los golpean. Jajajajajja. Es divertido. Por una vez estoy del otro extremo de la navaja. Ya no soy yo el que está en el suelo recibiendo las patadas. Me quito la máscara y la tiro en un basurero. Ya no la necesito. Enciendo un cigarrillo y atravieso el último túnel que queda antes de llegar al estudio. Oficiales de policía vienen corriendo en dirección opuesta, hacia el lugar de donde se oye todo el caos, los gritos y un disparo. Yo sigo mi camino.

Estoy solo en el camerino, sentado en una silla giratoria. Fumo mientras veo las noticias en un pequeño televisor. Jajajaja al parecer murió un policía. Giro la silla, apartando mi atención de las noticias y me miro en el espejo. En la mesa encuentro algunas pinturas y maquillaje que intuyo utilizan los invitados para arreglarse antes de salir al escenario con Murray. Retoco la pintura que se corrió y vuelvo a acomodar mi cabello. Estoy nervioso. Quiero que este acto sea un éxito, el más grandioso momento de mi vida. Estoy aquí, en este lugar que imaginé tantas veces, a punto de conocer a Murray quien fue mi ídolo de toda la vida, a punto de salir a escena y ser visto por tantas personas en el estudio y otras tantas miles que me verán a través de la tele. Esto es irreal…

Tomo un lápiz labial rojo y sobre el espejo escribo las palabras de Penny, un nefasto pero útil recordatorio para mí y para quien sea que esté sentado en esta silla mañana.

**_"Pon tu mejor cara"_ **

Tocan la puerta. Ay Dios, es Murray.

\- Murray!

Apago rápidamente mi cigarrillo y me levanto para estrecharle la mano. Viene con un asistente pero ni le presto atención.

\- Gracias, Murray! Siento que te conozco…te he visto toda la vida!

\- Gracias- dice Murray - Qué pasa con tu maquillaje? Eres parte de la protesta?-

\- No.- digo – No, yo no creo en nada de eso. No creo en nada! Solo pensé que sería bueno para mi acto.-

\- Para tu acto?- pregunta el asistente - No oíste lo que pasó en el subterráneo? Algún payaso murió!-

\- Sí, sí.- le dice Murray - Él está al tanto.-

\- No, lo oí nada- miento.

\- Ves?- replica el asistente - A esto me refiero. El público enloquecerá si pones a este tipo. Quizás para una parte pero no para todo un segmento…-

\- Tranquilo. Funcionará, funcionará.- le dice Murray.

\- Jajajajjaja! Gracias Murray!

\- Un par de reglas, sí.- me advierte Murray - Nada de maldiciones, nada de humor extraño. Este es un show respetuoso. De acuerdo?-

\- Mhmmm.

\- Bien. Saldrás después de la Doctora Sally!

\- Me encanta la Doctora Sally!

\- Que bueno! Alguien vendrá a buscarte. De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Perfecto!

\- Mucha suerte!

\- Gracias Murray!

Voltea para irse.

\- Eh, Murray…una pequeña cosita…-

\- Si?

\- Cuando salga, me puedes presentar como Joker?

\- Qué tiene de malo tu verdadero nombre?- pregunta el asistente.

\- Es así como me llamaste en tu programa. Un Joker. Lo recuerdas?

\- Eso hice?- pregunta Murray algo confundido - Bueno, si tú lo dices, que sea Joker. Suena bien.-

\- Gracias, Murray!

Sin querer, me diste el nombre que me faltaba, el nombre artístico que andaba buscando. Al menos eso hiciste por mí, Murray…

Vuelvo a tomar asiento en la silla. Llevo la pistola a mi garganta una vez más. Este es el último ensayo.

Estoy parado detrás del telón, la última barrera antes del gran acto. Desde aquí no se ve, pero sí se puede oír todo lo que sucede en el escenario. Las risas y los aplausos. Fumo mi último cigarrillo antes de salir y escucho la voz de Murray.

\- _Tienen que ver a nuestro siguiente invitado. Estoy seguro de que tipo necesita un doctor._

Risas.

_\- Tiene problemas sexuales?- pregunta la Doctora Sally._

_\- Me parece que tiene muchos problemas!_

Risas.

\- _Bien. Bobby, veamos ese video una vez más!_

Escucho mi propia risa. Mi acto fallido en Pogo´s. El segundo golpe bajo de Murray.

Risas.

\- _Quizás ya hayan visto este video de nuestro invitado. Ahora, antes de que salga, quiero decir que todos estamos afligidos con lo sucedido esta noche. Pero es así como él quiso aparecer y honestamente pienso que todos necesitamos algo de risa, así que… Por favor, demos la bienvenida a Joker!_

Muy bien, Murray…ahora es mi turno!


	22. Quien ríe de último...

\- _Por favor demos la bienvenida a Joker!_

Suena la clásica música del show y se abren las cortinas coloridas, formando el camino que me lleva por fin al gran escenario. Momento de brillar! Mencioné que soy bailarín? No podía hacerlo de otra manera, salgo al escenario bailando. Sonrío, tiro la colilla de mi último cigarrillo y giro dando tres vueltas hasta llegar donde Murray. El público aplaude entusiasmado. Le doy la mano a Murray y camino hacia donde están los otros dos invitados. Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de besar a una mujer y si la doctora Sally es lo que hay, pues que así sea. Me acerco a ella, quien me extiende una mano pero yo tomo su cara con ambas manos y le doy un beso como esos de las revistas. El público silva y aplaude.

\- Está bien, doctora?- pregunta Murray - Vaya entrada!-

Tomo asiento en la silla junto a Murray y cruzo las piernas.

Miro a mi alrededor. Vaya! Esto es increíble! Es como un sueño. Las luces, las personas, los colores brillantes, el ruido de la multitud…tantas cabezas, tantas miradas. Las personas ríen. No sé de qué porque aún no he contado ningún chiste.

\- Estás bien?- pregunta Murray.

\- Sí…esto es exactamente como lo imaginaba.

\- Al menos uno de nosotros!

Todos ríen y aplauden. Dije algo gracioso? No lo sé. Pero vaya, sí que se siente bien ser aplaudido. Sonrío. Podría haber pasado mi vida entera así. Si tan solo hubiera nacido bajo otra estrella…

\- Qué nos puedes decir sobre tu apariencia? Cuando hablamos antes dijiste que no tenía nada que ver con la situación política, cierto?

\- Así es, Murray. Soy apolítico. Solo quiero hacer reír a la gente.

\- Y cómo te ha ido con eso?

La gente se ríe.

\- Jajajajajajajaja - finjo reír también.

\- Sé que eres comediante. Tienes material nuevo? Nos quieres contar algo gracioso?

Aplausos. Son todos para mí? Esto es en verdad magnífico.

\- Sí? Jaja. Muy bien.

Miro a Murray mientras me levanto ligeramente de mi asiento para sacar la libreta de mi bolsillo trasero.

\- Tiene una libreta! Un libreta de chistes.- dice Murray y se acerca, intentando ver el contenido pero cubro la libreta, escudando sus secretos.

Abro una página al azar y volteo algunas hojas, como si estuviera buscando algo aunque sé que no estoy buscando nada. El único chiste que contaré hoy está en mi bolsillo y no en la libreta. Pero entonces una solitaria frase capta mi atención.

**"** **Solo espero que mi muerte valga más que mi vida."**

Entre todo el desorden de imágenes y garabatos sobresale esa frase, como si me gritara. Mis ojos se clavan sobre las letras. Cómo puede un poco de tinta contener tanto? De repente es como si toda la sala se hubiera quedado muda, petrificada. Las personas parecen marionetas sin vida, sentadas mirándome con ojos de vidrio que no ven. En alguna parte escuché decir que el tiempo es como un río. Se mueve a distinta velocidad en distintos momentos. Creo que comprendo a lo que se referían, pues tal parece que el tiempo se ha quedado congelado para todos, excepto para mí.

Tal como lo ensayé tantas veces, mi mano izquierda baja hacia mi pierna y mi pulgar se introduce disimuladamente en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, encontrándose con el frío cuerpo de la pistola. Mi piel toca la suya y la acaricia por un segundo. Llegó el momento!

Y entonces mi mano se encuentra con algo más. Una suave y sedosa tela que contrasta con el duro metal que está a su lado. Es el pañuelo azul que guardé en mi bolsillo cuando me vestía…

Ahí está. Tenía que tenerlo junto a mí en este momento, aquí sobre el final de todas las cosas.

…

Un momento…

Mi mano se detiene.

El pañuelo está en mi bolsillo…en mi bolsillo…el pañuelo está en mi bolsillo…en mi bolsillo.

Lo guardé ahí porque lo desaté de mi muñeca y no lo pude volver a atar. No lo pude hacer. No lo pude hacer porque es imposible atarlo con una sola mano…eso quiere decir…quiere decir que nunca me lo pude haber colocado en la muñeca yo mismo…alguien más tuvo que haberlo hecho. Alguien más lo hizo, no fui yo. No fui yo. Esa noche Penny estaba en el hospital…no fue ella. Si no fui yo y no fue Penny…entonces solo pudo ser una persona, tuvo que ser ella! _Sophie._

Sophie…eres real? Oh, Sophie! Eres real! Todo fue real!

Mis ojos se inundan con lágrimas y levanto la mirada. Me encuentro nuevamente con el mar de caras de la multitud. Son como los granos de arena en un vasto desierto.

Sophie…en esa infinidad de rostros que conforman el mundo, yo que soy solo uno más entre tantos otros, yo no fui invisible para ti. Y entre las millones de almas que vagan por la tierra, tú me encontraste, me viste, tú me escogiste… Me quisiste a mí…a mí, a quien nadie más quiso.

Siento como si la pistola se hubiera hecho más pesada en mi bolsillo, como si quisiera salir por fin al escenario.

Pero si hay aunque sea una sola persona en el mundo que me quiso…entonces todo valió la pena. Me puedo morir en paz.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, tenemos toda la noche...

La voz de Murray corta el silencio. Las manillas del reloj reanudan su paso. La tierra vuelve a girar. Algo frena mi mano, una fuerza invisible hace que retire mis dedos de la pistola. Qué está pasando? Esto no estaba en el plan. Murray me mira. Todos me miran. Esperan oír el chiste. Mi mano regresa a la libreta. Un chiste, un chiste. Debe haber algo aquí que sirva. Paso algunas páginas. Me mantengo tranquilo a pesar de que mis manos traspiran nerviosamente.

\- Jaja. Muy bien. Aquí tengo algo: Toc, toc.

\- Y tuviste que buscar eso?

Todos se ríen. Pero no de un chiste, pues no conté ninguno. Se ríen de mí. Murray se ríe de mí. Es la tercera puñalada que me das, Murray.

\- No quería equivocarme…- digo y entre las burlas vuelvo a empezar - Toc, toc…-

\- Quién es?- responde Murray.

\- La policía, señora. Su hijo fue atropellado por un conductor ebrio. Está muerto! Jajaja.

\- Oh no, no, no. No, no puedes bromear con eso!- dice la doctora Sally ofendida.

\- Eso no es gracioso, Arthur. No es la clase de humor que hacemos en este programa.- me reprocha Murray.

Ah no? Pues sí parece ser la clase de humor que se aprecia en las calles…cuando mi enfermedad me torturó y me puso en ridículo delante de todos, acaso no les pareció gracioso? Cuando me tiraron al piso y me golpearon, no se rieron? Acaso no se reían todos? Está bien. Si no les gustó mi chiste, déjenme contarles otra cosa. Quizás esto les parezca más entretenido. Les revelaré mi pequeño secreto en lugar de llevármelo conmigo a la tumba. Les contaré mi historia! Sangraré palabras y mancharé con ellas todo el estudio. Salpicaré con la verdad esta fábrica de chistes soberbios y risas falsas, y ustedes me escucharán!

\- Sí, lo siento. Es solo que… han sido unas semanas difíciles, Murray…desde que… maté a esos tres tipos de Wall Street.

Mi confesión los ha dejado perplejos. Dejo correr mi vista por encima de todas esas cabezas. Mis ojos se ponen vidriosos. Ya no se oye nada. No hay más risas ni aplausos, solo un murmuro.

\- Estoy esperando el remate.- dice Murray.

\- No hay remate. No es un chiste.

El público se asombra. Murray se acerca a mí.

\- Estás hablando en serio, verdad? Nos estás diciendo que mataste a esos tres jóvenes en el metro?

\- Mhmmm.

\- Y por qué deberíamos creerte?

\- Ya no tengo nada que perder. Ya nada me puede lastimar. Jajaja. Mi vida no es más que una comedia!- reprimo algunas lágrimas y sonrío.

Las personas comienzan a abuchearme.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo. Crees que matar a esos tres tipos es gracioso?

\- Sí.- confieso por fin - Y estoy cansado de fingir que no lo es.-

Ya no me interesa la reacción que tenga la audiencia.

\- La comedia es subjetiva, Murray! No es eso lo que dicen? - digo, mirando a la multitud directamente a los ojos y elevo mi voz.

\- Todos ustedes…este sistema que sabe tanto, ustedes deciden qué está bien y qué está mal, de la misma forma en que deciden qué es gracioso y qué no lo es.-

\- Sáquenlo!- grita alguien en el fondo de la sala.

\- Está bien… creo entender que hiciste esto para comenzar un movimiento? Para convertirte en un símbolo?- dice Murray.

\- Por favor, Murray…parezco la clase de payaso que podría comenzar un movimiento? Maté a esos tres tipos porque fueron malos. Todos son malos en estos tiempos. Es suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera.

\- Así es, estás loco. Esa es tu defensa por matar a esos tres jóvenes?

No, yo no estoy loco, estoy más cuerdo que nunca! Eres tú quien vive de ficciones, Murray y la verdad de escupe en la cara! No, no soy yo quien está mal. Está mal el mundo! Está mal el mundo y esta bala no es para mí…

\- No…eran unos buenos para nada que no pudieron salvarse!

Los abucheos se vuelven más fuertes. Está bien, pueden desaprobarme cuanto quieran. El desprecio me es familiar. Me he alimentado del rechazo y del odio y por ellos he llorado muchas noches, pero los he aceptado y he forjado con ellos mi escudo y mi fortaleza! No me importa que se rían de mí. Ya nada me importa.

\- Ah, por qué hacen tanto alboroto por esos tipos? Si yo me estuviera muriendo en la acera, pasarían por encima de mí! Todos los días paso entre ustedes y no me toman en cuenta! Pero estos tipos, qué? Es porque Thomas Wayne se puso a llorar por ellos en televisión?!

\- Tienes un problema con Thomas Wayne?

\- Sí, lo tengo! Has visto como son las cosas ahí afuera, Murray? Alguna vez dejas el estudio? Se gritan unos a otros. Ya nadie es civilizado! Nadie se pone en los zapatos del otro. Crees que los hombres como Thomas Wayne piensan cómo es ser alguien como yo? Alguien más que ellos mismos? No lo hacen! Creen que nos quedaremos sentados y lo soportaremos como niños buenos. Que no nos convertiremos en hombres lobo y enloqueceremos!

El público está mudo. Ay, cuánto lamento decepcionarlos. Querían a un payaso de fiestas? Acaso esperaban a un bufón que venga a entretener con trucos baratos a sus Majestades, reyes de traje y corbata? A ustedes señores de ojos ciegos y oídos sordos que nos arrodillan y caminan sobre nosotros, pisoteándonos con sus elegantes zapatos? El peso de esta pirámide que han construido quiebra a los hombres que están abajo y con las ruedas de este horrible sistema que han creado trituran sus almas mortales. Y qué esperan? Que sonriamos y pongamos nuestra mejor cara?

\- Terminaste? Es demasiada autocompasión, Arthur! Inventas excusas por matar a esos tres jóvenes! No todos, y lo digo en serio, no todos son malos.

\- Tú eres malo, Murray.

\- Yo? Soy malo? Por qué soy malo?

\- Exhibiste mi video. Me invitaste a este programa. Solo te querías burlar de mí. Eres igual a todos ellos!

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí, amigo. Mira lo que sucedió por lo que hiciste. A lo que llevó. Hay enfrentamientos allá afuera. Dos policías están en grave condición y tú te ríes! Te ríes! Mataron a alguien hoy por lo que hiciste!

Jajajajajaj esto es gracioso. Sí. Veamos quien ríe al final, Murray.

\- Lo sé…- digo e inhalo profundamente - Qué tal otro chiste, Murray?-

\- No, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de tus chistes.

\- Qué obtienes cuando cruzas a un enfermo mental solitario con una sociedad que lo abandona y lo trata como basura?! - mi voz se quiebra - Te diré lo que obtienes! OBTIENES LO QUE PUTAS MERECES!-

En un parpadeo la pistola está en mi mano, mi dedo se engancha en el gatillo y con un solo disparo limpio en la cabeza, mato a Murray Franklin.

El disparo retumba en las paredes. La sangre salpica a mi rostro y a las paredes. La gente grita y sale corriendo del estudio. Me quedo sentado observando el espectáculo. Mis piernas tiemblan violentamente. Veo el cuerpo de Murray, muerto en la silla. Maté a Murray. Una lágrima brota de mi ojo.

\- Jajajajajajaja.

Maté a Murray y una parte de mí llora mientras la otra ríe. Tú me mataste primero, Murray. Me mataste cuando quebraste el único sueño que tenía en la vida. Me destruiste cuando te burlaste de mí. Tú me asesinaste. Yo solo te devolví el favor.

Me pongo de pie. Esta pistola ya cumplió su función y no la necesito más. La tiro sobre el escritorio de Murray, miro a mi alrededor a las pocas personas que siguen huyendo del estudio y me acerco a la cámara que continúa transmitiendo el programa en vivo.

\- Buenas noches- le digo a toda esa teleaudiencia - Y siempre recuerden, así es la vida!-

Afuera me encuentro con un escenario singular. Aunque voy enmanillado en la patrulla de policía, eso no impide que pueda contemplar el maravilloso espectáculo que se ha montado en las calles de Ciudad Gótica. Hay incendios y destrozos por todas partes. Las llamas trepan hacia el cielo nocturno, poniendo en ridículo las estrellas y las arrogantes luces de esta ciudad. Hay lluvia pero no son gotas de agua. Llueven pedazos de cristal de las lujosas vitrinas y llueven chispas desde los cables en los altos postes de luz. El ruido del caos es la mejor música que he escuchado. Son los gritos y aullidos en las calles que anuncian el fin de la falsa calma que reinaba entre las personas de Ciudad Gótica. Veo caras de payasos en cada lugar a donde miro. Siento su ira, su rabia…y siento su liberación. El sonido que se produce crea una sinfonía y esa música rechina como el metal, como el sonido de cadenas que por fin se rompen. Y aunque estoy maniatado, siento que soy libre al fin.

Río y río y río. Si el dueño del gran circo que es este mundo está mirándonos desde arriba, espero que ahora esté riendo. Espero que disfrute este magnífico espectáculo tanto como yo.

\- Jajajajajajajaja!

\- Deja de reírte, fenómeno! Esto no es gracioso!- dice el oficial que me conduce hacia la estación - La maldita ciudad está en llamas por lo que hiciste!-

\- Lo sé…- le digo, contemplando las llamas con fascinación - No es hermoso?-

Y entonces una luz cegadora golpea mis retinas y un fuerte golpe oscurece mi vista. Todo se vuelve negro a mi alrededor. Ya estoy muerto? Siento como unas manos me sujetan delicadamente y me levantan. Cuando abro nuevamente los ojos me doy cuenta de que estoy recostado. El cuerpo me duele. Hay mucho ruido. Oigo gritos. Mis manos están libres. Alguien quitó las esposas. Giro la cabeza y miro a mi alrededor. Estoy recostado sobre la patrulla.

\- Levántate!- gritan las voces - Vamos, levántate!-

Es a mí a quien le hablan? Me incorporo lentamente. Los pedazos de vidrio se clavan en las palmas de mi mano cuando las apoyo para intentar levantarme. Me pongo de rodillas, y luego de pie. Quienes son todas estas personas? Por qué me aclaman? Son cientas…no, son miles! Todas me miran, levantan los brazos y me aclaman. Me ven! Las personas me ven! Existo! Existo y ahora lo sé al fin! Siento algo extraño, algo magnífico. Siento una conexión. Me siento parte de algo más grande que yo. Y entonces por fin entiendo, ahora lo comprendo todo…

Soy uno de ellos y todos ellos son yo. Son mi espejo, son mi eco. Es mi voz amplificada, mi dolor multiplicado, son las gotas que forman el río de sangre que fluye de mis venas abiertas.

Siento las lágrimas correr por mi cara, pero no lloro de dolor, sino de dicha. Y sonrío. Sonrío para mi público, mi verdadero público.

Me percato del sabor metálico sobre mi lengua. Es mi propia sangre. Llevo los dedos a mi boca y los baño con esa hermosa pintura natural que producen las heridas, sobre todo esas que son profundas, y me dibujo una sonrisa de sangre sobre la cara. Extiendo los brazos y recibo en ellos la grandiosa ovación de las personas. Sus manos se elevan hacia el cielo, sus gritos llenan la noche y sus antorchas la iluminan como fuegos artificiales. Es como el final de una gran celebración, la última nota de una espléndida sinfonía, una oda a la reivindicación de todos los desdichados de este mundo.

Qué trágica parodia. Soy un payaso que ríe, ídolo de un mundo que llora.


	23. Epílogo: El diario de Sophie

**15.11.1981**

_Tengo este viejo diario empolvado desde hace quince años. Nunca encontré el tiempo y me faltaba la convicción para escribir en él. Supongo que he estado demasiado ocupada. El ritmo de los días a penas me permite tomar un respiro, menos aún organizar un pensamiento que sea digno de anotarse. Pero hoy siento que el único consuelo está en llenar estas páginas vacías, pues sé que ninguna persona de carne y hueso querrá escuchar lo que tengo para decir. Será la primera y la última anotación que haga. Y es que después de hoy parece que todo ha perdido el sentido. Si alguien alguna vez encuentra este diario y lee estas palabras, espero que las sepa entender. Espero que a través de ellas logren quitarse de los ojos la venda que todos traemos puesta. Espero que puedan ver a Arthur así como lo veo yo._

_Mentiría si dijera que Arthur llamó mi atención la primera vez que se cruzó en mi camino. Lo había visto muchas veces y sin embargo jamás lo había visto en verdad. Cuántas veces deambulamos ciegamente por la vida. Parece que nuestros sentidos se han acostumbrado de tal manera al tedio que ya no somos capaces de escuchar todos los sonidos, de disfrutar los aromas de las flores ni de distinguir todos los colores que tiene el día. Hay almas que tienen un cierto color y la de Arthur tenía uno muy especial._

_Fue mi pequeña hija quien me hizo notar que en el apartamento de al lado vivía un hombre de la más extraña naturaleza. “Es el hombre que ríe, mamá”, decía Gigi. Me pregunté por qué un simple payaso fascinaba tanto a una niña de su edad. Fue cuando vi que Gigi se escabullía a su puerta para llevarle regalos, que me preocupé y admito que tuve malos pensamientos. La reprendí pero ella solo replicó “Le llevo regalos porque está triste”. “Pensé que decías que era el hombre que ríe”, le dije y ella simplemente respondió “Sí, pero también lo he escuchado llorar…” Fue entonces que sentí curiosidad por conocer a ese hombre y cuando me acerqué a Arthur y hablé con el por primera vez, algo en él me cautivó._

_Su aspecto era triste y decaído y sin embargo había una dulce melodía en su voz y un brillo melancólico en su mirada, como una pequeña chispa tan poderosa que podría convertirse en fuego y a la vez tan débil que podría apagarse en cualquier momento. Y aunque rara vez levantaba la vista, cuando lo hacía, sus ojos parecían puertas abiertas hacia un mundo desconocido. Y supe con certeza de que aquel hombre era incapaz de lastimar a alguien. Les parecerá absurdo, pero es algo que sigo creyendo fielmente._

_Hay personas que son hermosas en apariencia, otras son hermosas en las cosas que dicen y otras que son hermosas en su forma de ser…Arthur era hermoso en su esencia. Había en él una trágica y poética belleza. Aunque simple en la superficie, Arthur estaba lleno de misterios y contradicciones. Tímido por naturaleza, vivía lejos de todos y deseaba estar cerca de alguien. Le era difícil dejar de reír y siempre le había sido imposible reír de verdad. Parecía cargar un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, y es que nunca un alma había vivido tan lejos del paraíso, como un ángel nacido en el infierno que a pesar de todo vivía porque la vida se lo pedía así._

_No he visto un cuerpo que siendo tan frágil haya sufrido más heridas ni alma que siendo tan pura haya soportado más tormentos. Y a pesar de que el mundo no tenía corazón para él, él no había dejado que el suyo se apagara. Todo el amor que la sociedad le había negado, él no se lo negaba a nadie, y el consuelo que le faltaba en su propia vida, él se lo daba a los demás. Su corazón estaba en las canciones que cantaba para los niños en el hospital, estaba en la forma de un globo azul que le regaló a mi hija y en la forma de una rosa de papel que sus manos fabricaron para mí._

_Sostuve a Arthur en mis brazos el día en que el mundo terminó de quebrarlo por completo. Nunca las lágrimas de alguien habían sido tan amargas, nunca un cuerpo había contenido tanto dolor. Sentí que algo en él se había roto para siempre y que nada ni nadie podría repararlo jamás. Y sin embargo, intenté._

_Cuando cierro los ojos, aún puedo sentir su calor entre mis brazos, siento su llanto sobre mi blusa, oigo su risa torturada y sus sollozos, aún siento su respiración, siento mis labios sobre los suyos… aún siento el latido de su corazón bajo mi mano._

_“Eres real, Sophie?” Me condeno por no haberlo visto a tiempo. Pensé que era la confusión causada por la fiebre que tenía aquella noche y le dejé mi pañuelo favorito atado a la muñeca para que supiera que no fue un sueño. Lo contemplé dormido durante tantas horas, hasta que los rayos de luz de la madrugada entraron por la ventana. No quise despertarlo, pues había cierta paz en su sueño. Por un segundo me pareció que sus labios sonrieron. Pensé que dormía feliz sabiendo que era amado._

_Mi corazón se detuvo cuando encontré la carta que dejó bajo mi puerta. Había un beso de color rojo en aquel papel que conservo junto a mí. Era una despedida, las últimas palabras de un corazón que se desangraba. Fue demasiado tarde cuando finalmente comprendí que Arthur había dejado de distinguir entre lo que era real y lo que no. Se había convencido de que solo en una fantasía podía ser querido. Se decía a sí mismo que él, siendo quien era, no tenía derecho al amor._

_Salí corriendo a buscarlo pero al poner los pies en la calle, no supe ni por dónde empezar y volví a casa llorando, sintiendo la culpa de que no conocía a Arthur lo suficiente como para saber dónde podría estar y la impotencia de saber que algo malo sucedería y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Fueron las horas más angustiantes de mi vida hasta que la ciudad comenzó a arder y de pronto vi su cara en todos los canales._

_Quisiera haber conocido a Arthur en otro tiempo y espacio, en un lugar lejos de acá, más allá del arco iris, donde brillara el sol y la verdad no fuera triste._

_Mi corazón se parte en dos al imaginarlo recluido en una fría celda en Arkham. La vida le terminó de arrancar las alas, y es que Arthur era como una hermosa ave de cristal, pero cuando el cristal se quiebra es imposible de reparar. El mismo vidrio que era tan frágil y hermoso, al hacerse pedazos se convierte de pronto en un arma de filo._

_Todos se preguntan qué estaba mal con él, pero nadie se pregunta qué estaba mal con las personas que lo lastimaron, que lo golpeaban por diversión y se burlaron de él todos los días. Qué pasaba con las personas que debieron amarlo y en lugar de eso, lo abandonaron? Se preguntan qué enfermedad es la que atormentaba a Arthur para que hiciera lo que hizo? Por qué mejor no se preguntan qué sucede con esta despreciable sociedad que llevó al límite a un hombre bueno y lo tiró al abismo? Sí, fueron los dedos de Arthur que jalaron el gatillo pero encima de ellos estaban los dedos de todos nosotros. Véanse en el espejo, si soportan el asco y vean sus propias manos manchadas de sangre._

_No condeno a Arthur y comprendo los motivos de aquel a quien todos ahora llaman Joker, pues tuve el privilegio de conocer al hombre detrás del nombre. Detrás de la máscara de payaso, de su ropa desgastada, de su pálida piel, de sus hermosos y tristes ojos verdes y de esa risa agonizante había un corazón que soñaba…y quién sabe…quizás no ha dejado de hacerlo._

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que acompañaron esta historia hasta el final!! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este viaje tanto como yo. Por los meses que duró esta aventura, con sus votos y comentarios, ustedes me hicieron sentir especial. Me hicieron sentir que tenía alas. No tengo forma de agradecerles lo suficiente. Mi historia no es más que una adaptación, y los créditos le pertenecen a la mente y corazón de Todd Phillips y a la maravillosa interpretación de Joaquín Phoenix, dos hombres a quienes amo y admiro.
> 
> Si este pequeño tributo a Joker logró producir en ustedes algún sentimiento, una emoción o incluso si hizo derramar alguna lágrima, habré cumplido mi propósito, pues estoy convencida de que las historias están ahí para hacernos sentir… para recordarnos que estamos vivos.
> 
> El fin de algo puede o no ser el principio de otra cosa. Tengo en mente una segunda parte para esta historia. Si les gusta la idea y quieren saber qué sucede con Arthur y Sophie, déjenme saber en sus comentarios y con gusto escribiré la secuela para todos ustedes. 
> 
> De nuevo gracias por todo el cariño!!
> 
> Atentamente,
> 
> Gwynplaine89


	24. NOTA

**Lo prometido es deuda!**

**En mi perfil pueden encontrar la secuela a esta historia:**

**"Por orden del Rey"**

**Espero que esté a la altura de las expectativas!**

**Gracias a todos**


End file.
